To Heaven or Hell
by Raiyaka
Summary: When day turns into darkness, two newborns will be born at once. . . A prophecy foretold of two boys who have a destiny to fulfill. But like most heroes, what happens along the way can either make them or break them. SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Where the Story Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters.**

**WARNINGS**: SasuNaru – Yaoi – Male/Male Relationship, Graphic Sexual Scenes, Violence, Child Abuse _(Warnings may change as story progresses.)_

**SUMMARY**: _When day turns into darkness, two newborns will be born at once. . ._ A prophecy foretold of two boys who have a destiny to fulfill. But like most heroes, what happens along the way can either make them or break them.

To Heaven or Hell

Prologue

**Where the Story Begins**

_When day turns into darkness_

_Two newborns will be born at once_

_And the wheels of fate will turn_

_Sands of time will drift upon them_

_For they are the chosen two_

_Yearning souls, screaming for each other_

_They will rise_

_Fire and Wind_

_For their power is of no other_

_Their paths already written_

_Night and Day_

_One cannot live without the other_

_Forever intertwined_

He watched as three shuriken plummeted toward the target at lightning speed. At the last two seconds, the blonde target jumped high from the tree branch he was crouching on previously and up onto another branch to avoid being fatally struck by the deadly weapons. Though the wide grin on the boy's features clearly showed the enjoyment he was feeling with the present sparring match against his teammate.

The blond's opponent stood on another branch a yard away. Both, if put side by side, complete opposites of each other.

The shorter of the two had golden blond hair, vibrant eyes, and bronze skin — the whiskered like scars across both of his cheeks crinkled up with his grin he was sporting. A grin that resembled a cheshire cat ready to pounce on its' next prey. The taller one — only by an inch or two — had raven black hair with bluish highlights, his Kekkei Genkai of blood red and black tomoes activated, and creamy pale skin. He smirked arrogantly at the other, his stance indicating that he was waiting for the blond to make the next move. And as annoyingly predictable as the other boy tended to be, the raven wouldn't have to wait long.

And as Kakashi suspected, Naruto crossed several branches toward the calm Uchiha. The boy's figure resembling only an orange blur due to his speed. Halfway a crossed, he saw the familiar hand seals form and heard him yell his signature move — or more like the one he likes to use the most.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Multiple identical clones of Naruto appeared into existence and charged at his opponent. Whose smirk only grew further at the blond's move. Sasuke formed his own hand seals while his lips moved to form the words of his fire jutsu. Then his hand lifted to his mouth, his chest swelling from sucking in a fair amount of air, and in one long breath, he blew out blistering fire at the clones closing in on him. In a flash, the blonde's clones were dispersed instantaneously in a cloud of vision tampering smoke.

He glanced down at his Icha Icha Paradise book until the smoke cleared, finding that Naruto was nowhere in sight and that his chakra signature had all but disappeared. His visible brow lifted in surprise. Naruto had never let his facade go like this. He always kept it going — always representing the village idiot even when he was sparring with Sasuke. Kakashi wondered what was different today. What caused Naruto to finally show a small part of his real self to the youngest Uchiha?

On a tree branch, he watch Sasuke stand completely still. The small crease in his brow indicating the concentration he was putting into finding his blond opponent. But there was one thing about Naruto that Sasuke seriously needed to learn; if Naruto didn't want to be found, you _won't_ find him. And this must have occurred to him in the smallest amount because the irritation appeared on his features after a moment.

It wasn't long before a whizzing sound filled the air, warning Sasuke of the upcoming danger. Kakashi watched as Sasuke quickly took out his own kunai, twisted his arm just right and effortlessly deflected the kunai. Without a second's hesitation, he knew the kunai in the direction where the other kunai came from, sending it spiraling in bushes. Suddenly a presence appeared above in the canopy of trees and began to descend at a face pace toward Sasuke. The latter jumped to another branch just as a Naruto clone punched through and broke off the branch he was previously on.

The clone disappeared at the same time as a loud cry of "RASENGAN!" came from beneath the raven.

Kakashi sighed as Sasuke jumped from the swirling ball of blue chakra emanating from the others' right hand. In mid-jump, Sasuke formed hand seals, and once he landed on his feet, he pointed his palm down and yelled, "CHIDORI!" Lightning crackled and burst to life out of his right hand while the other held his arm.

As the two ran at break-neck speed toward each other, Kakashi sighed again. _Guess it's time to break it up._ He stood up and poofed away from his position on the tree branch. He reappeared just as his two students closed the four foot mark between them. "I think that's enough for today, boys." he said casually, his book in hand while his visible eye was locked on its' pages. He held his nonchalance even at the prospect of getting hit by two powerful and deadly jutsus coming from both directions. He was just thankful that the two had great reflexes, or else he probably wouldn't be standing at the moment.

Both boys diminished their jutsus and as always — or as long as he was wearing the fool mask — Naruto was the first one to speak. Or rather yell. . . "Fuck, Kakashi!" He really needs him to stop being so vulgar. "Why the hell did you get in our way? We were going to _finally_ see who's the strongest!" All the while, his finger blatantly pointing at him.

"Oh really?" Kakashi said just to annoy the other. "How'd that go?" He also purposely kept his eye fixed on the pages of his book; not making eye contact when talking to someone always aggravated the boy even further. The hate Naruto held for this action, he knew all too well, but it was still fun to do so.

Yet, he didn't get the reaction he wanted because Sasuke spoke up when Naruto was about to explode. "Come on idiot, let's go get something to eat."

At the mention of food, Naruto appeared to deflate of all anger, turning his head to the young Uchiha with stars particularly sparkling in his sapphire eyes. "Sasuke. . ." he whimpered, his lip quivering as joyous tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke's features softened and a small smile appeared on his face. It was these simple moments that always seemed to surprise the hell out of Kakashi. No matter how many times he's witnessed them, it never ceases to amaze him at how Naruto can affect the other boy so much. Although, from appearances, no one would have noticed the change. Unless you've been watching for these subtle changes for years. . .or possibly Naruto might have noticed. That is, if he wasn't so over-joyed with the prospect of food. . .

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Stop blubbering, usuratonkachi, and start moving." He then jumped from the branch they were currently on and landed on the ground gracefully, dragging a non-struggling blonde with him.

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto retorted loudly from below, most likely with a scowl directed at the youngest Uchiha. Abruptly, the blond's anger rose a level, and it wouldn't surprise him at all if it was ignited by a smirk from the other. But of course, Sasuke ignored the sudden rise and continued to drag the arguing boy along.

Kakashi chuckled knowingly. _Those two. I wonder when they'll both realize. . . _His head shook in wonder at the thought before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	2. When the Smoke Clears

**DICLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters.**

To Heaven or Hell

Chapter One

**When the Smoke Clears**

The Genin participants in the Chuunin Exams were already in the third part of the exams, his battle with Neji only being a few days ago. Naruto was presently on his short period of break, where he can heal afflicted wounds and build chakra again before the next fight tomorrow. He sighed, wondering who would be his opponent the following day.

_I wonder if Sasuke's going to be there?_ he asked himself.

_**Oh Kit, why would you want the Uchiha to be there?**_ Teased Kyuubi in his mind with his muzzle shut in an attempt to keep his snickers in.

Naruto mentally growled at his demon occupant, not wanting to talk about this at the moment. _What is that you're saying, Kyuu?_

_**Nothing.**_

Since he was eight, Kyuubi and himself have been rather close. Whenever he became lonely — which was often — Kyuubi was more than willing to keep him company for hours. Most of the time, the fox was the only one he could talk to because no one else was ever willing to. The fox was the only one who knew the _real_ Naruto — well besides his Uncle — not the facade he puts up in front of everyone else and the world.

He breathed in the night air deeply, his eyes gazing up at the brightly lit stars as his mind wandered back to a certain raven. It's been a week or two since he spar with Sasuke, which now seemed like a long time ago. Since then, he hasn't seen the other.

_I wonder what he's doing?_ Though, it wasn't like he cared. Of course, he didn't. . . Oh, who was he kidding?

_**I knew it! I knew it!**_ The fox's singsong voice rang through his mind.

With a warning growl, he told Kyuubi, _Don't go there, Kyuu._

There was just a couple of things he didn't like to talk with Kyuubi about, and Sasuke was the main thing of no talky about. It's not like he's trying to deny his feelings he held for his very _male_ teammate. Nope, he's already came to terms with that. But talking with Kyuubi about it was just plain weird. He could get all embarrassed and everything. Plus, he didn't think it helped that the damn fox kept picking on him every time he even remotely thought about the other boy. And besides, the feelings were completely unrequited. Sasuke would never be interested in him that way. He's straight and could have any girl in Konoha. So, why would he even look his way like that? And even if he was somehow bi, after he found out about Kyuubi, he wouldn't want to be anywhere near him anyway. No one ever does. . .

Ever since he could remember, which isn't that far, everyone has hated him. Completely ignoring him like he wasn't there, glaring like he was something disgusting, throwing things that would make him move along faster, and the list could go on and on. But that didn't really bother him too much. Well, it did bother him, but he was pretty much used to it by now. No, what seems to bother him the most was that he couldn't remember anything before he was seven years old. All he could ever remember was waking up in the hospital one day and going through a years' worth of psyche evaluations.

He's even asked Kyuubi time and time again, but he won't ever say anything about it. The only thing he ever says is, 'It's better if you didn't know.' Or some variation of that. After several attempts, he just stopped asking. _How my life sucks. . ._

With unfocused eyes, Naruto walked down the empty street that led to his apartment. The darkness of the night and the soft sounds of his footsteps slowly trying to coax him into sleeping standing up. He really needed some rest before he exhausts himself tomorrow.

The front of his apartment building came without him even realizing it. His thoughts too hazy from the weariness sinking into his bones. He opened the door and stepped inside like a zombie. Sluggishly, he made his way up the long flight of stairs to the top floor. It was days like these that he wished he lived on the ground floor. Then he wouldn't have to drag his body up so many damn steps.

Once he was on the top floor, he walked down the narrow hallway almost like a blind man. He knew when he was getting close to his apartment door, since he's been in this type of condition many times before. He shoved his hand in his pants' pocket to retrieve his keys, his body giving a wobble to the side as he brought his keys out and brought them to the keyhole.

At first, he didn't bother to pay attention to the figure casually leaning against his door frame, but when he caught the person's scent, he recognized it right away — like it was second nature. His foggy mind cleared almost instantly at the breath of scent he took in, and turned towards the person, not believing he of all people was here at his door. _Sasuke?_ Was the only thing running through his mind as he stared at the figure. Though, instead of showing the disbelieving shock he felt, he adorned his mask and asked cheerfully. "Hey teme, what're you doing here?" Skillfully hiding behind his mask, always hiding. . .

Sasuke stared back at him with his ever emotionless onyx eyes, never wanting to give anything away. Naruto knew they were the same. Always having their masks firmly in place. Never wanting anyone to really see them.

"Are you ready for tomorrow's match?" the young Uchiha asked, his tone blank as usual.

The idiotic grin he held present on his features only grew. "Of course I am, teme!" he said quite loudly, probably waking most of the other tenants in the apartment building. Yet, he didn't lower it as he continued, "Like I would lose before I could fight you!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever, dobe." Then pushed himself off the door frame and turned to walk away.

"Teme, no faith in me, eh?" Naruto growled after the stoic boy proceeding down the hallway.

Sasuke stopped in mid-step. "Just win." he muttered before walking off without another word.

Naruto blinked stupidly at where Sasuke was standing a moment before, the raven's last two words repeating over in his mind. The way he said it caused his stomach to flip in a way it only does whenever Sasuke showed some other emotion other than negative ones. He shook his head from where that train of thought was heading. It was always a dangerous one and in the end only made him more depressed.

He turned and faced his door, sticking his key in the keyhole and unlocking it. His mind still attempted to stop pondering on Sasuke's weird actions as he opened his door and walked into the darkness of his apartment. He took off his shoes, then went into the living room — over to the lamp where he knew it was located.

Switching on the lamp, the light chased away the surrounding darkness. His apartment was large but decorated simply. In the middle of the room, a worn but cozy looking couch sat with a nicely sized television that was placed on top of a small cabinet positioned in the front of it. Two bookshelves stood side by side at the far wall — his bedroom wall — and held various books, scrolls, and knickknacks. To his right, was a small built-in kitchenette with all the necessities that a kitchen calls for. Lastly, at least four plants were located in each room, each one having a name of its' own.

Naruto was planning on just going straight to bed, but his feet wouldn't move in the direction of his bedroom. Instead, they moved in the direction of his window. He pulled the curtain back and peeked outside, his eyes seeing perfectly through the outside darkness and the figure just exiting out of the apartment building.

Sasuke walked with his hands deep in his pockets — like usual — and confidence radiated off his every stride. As he watched the raven's body move with each step, the hunger for the other boy grew. His grip on the curtain tightened with the knowledge that he'll never be able to have him, and this painfully contradicted with the hunger. To the point that tears began to sting the corner of his eyes.

Through his blurry vision, he saw Sasuke stop and look up. He breathed in sharply when Sasuke's eyes landed directly on him. Those same eyes he desperately wished would look at him in a whole different way. . . Quickly, he moved away from the window and went to his bedroom. Unable to let himself even think the smallest possibility that those onyx would ever change towards him.

He sat down on his queen sized bed covered in cloudy gray sheets, a forest green comforter and pillows. He let his upper body drop like a dead fish onto the bed, bouncing slightly when he landed. He rubbed his moistened eyes roughly, trying to calm himself down by taking deep breaths.

_**You know. . . **_Kyuubi began, _**. . .that Uchiha brat might have come to make sure you don't get yourself killed.**_

_And why would he do that? He hates me. _The thought of Sasuke actually caring like that only made the pain worse. It was always better if he didn't let his imagination run loose, because reality was always worse to face then.

_**Sometimes Kit, I wonder if you're blind or that facade you put up has finally fucked up your head.**_

_Kyuu. Bi._ he growled, glaring at the fox through his mind's eye.

_**Damn it, brat! He cares about—**_

_No, he doesn't. So, just drop it._ The venom laced flatly underneath his mental voice to shut the fox up for the rest of the night. After a hour of aimless staring up at the ceiling, he drifted into a sleep that was filled with images of Sasuke.

The following morning, Naruto went through his morning ritual; taking a shower, getting dressed in that hideous orange jumpsuit, making and eating breakfast, brushing his teeth, then leaving for the arena where the third exams were being held. When he arrived, he strolled down the long hall that was filled with villagers who would be watching the matches. His arms were placed behind his head, his wide grin firmly in place as he veered around people.

A slight distance ahead, he saw Kakashi; Team Seven's sensei and his Uncle. Though, only two other people knew about the latter. Well, that he knows of anyway.

"Hey, Kakashi!" His loud call resulted in several heads to turn in his direction with many glares marring their features.

Kakashi merely lifted his hand high and waved, not taking his attention off his precious Icha Icha Paradise book. Though he had to give something to the pervert, he did stop walking for a moment so he could catch up before they both began to walk side by side together.

"Do you know anything about the person I'll be fighting today?" he asked after a minute of comfortable silence between them.

For a minute, Naruto thought the other wasn't going to reply to his question, but then Kakashi spoke like it was something he almost forgot about saying. "Hmm. . . no. Don't know anything about your opponent. Sorry." Yet, he didn't sound sorry at all.

The sweat drop above his head could particularly be seen. _Waited all that time, just to say he didn't know shit. Damn him._

"The match is about to begin, might want to hurry." Kakashi commented nonchalantly. "I'm going to go see if I can find Sasuke."

"Sasuke's here?" He blurted out as he whipped his head toward Kakashi so fast that it even surprised himself that the quick movement didn't give him whiplash or some kind of head injury. He just hopes that his voice didn't sound too hopeful. He didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but he has an inkling suspicion that he failed. Since he would swear that Kakashi was smiling beneath that mask of his.

But before Kakashi answered his desperately wanted inquiry about the raven, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He blinked irritably at the spot where his sensei once stood, his anger boiling over.

"Argg! I hate when he does that!"

* * *

The stands that surrounded the empty field below, held hundreds of irritating villagers. There chattering filling the arena with unneeded racket. Sasuke sat staring blankly ahead of the empty field, waiting patiently and blocking out the noise that thundered around him until the match would begin. Which, if he figured right, should be any minute now.

Sakura — his female, yet irritating teammate — sat to his left, chattering like all the others. But unlike them though, she chose to chat with him like he was actually listening with hopes of saying something back. Yet, he had no plans of doing so. He wasn't here to spend _quality_ time with her. On the contrary, he was only here to watch his dobe's fight and that's all. She just so happened to — unfortunately — take the seat next to him with no restraint to keep her mouth shut. He knew he should have brought earplugs.

A loud pop was heard over the chaos of voices, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the trademark smoke of his sensei's arrival. He didn't bother to acknowledge his chronically late teacher as Kakashi squatted down on the back of the empty seat to his right.

"Yo!" Kakashi greet normally.

"Hmn." he grunted.

Sakura only waved without pausing in her endless talking.

"Came to see Naruto's match?" Kakashi asked as he moved and sat normally in the seat next to him.

"So." Like it was any of the man's business to why he was attending the blond's match. He already suspected that Kakashi knew the answer anyway. The man just couldn't help but to meddle in his student's lives. Especially Naruto's and his. They seemed to be his favorite subjects. And he made no attempt to hide that fact either.

"WILL UZUMAKI NARUTO AND TOTASHI KIDO STEP ONTO THE FIELD!"

The announcement through the intercom brought Sasuke out of his thoughts, and caused him to automatically seek a head of golden, blond hair to appear on the field.

His eyes latched onto Naruto when the blond stepped onto the field from the left entrance. That stupid yet cocky grin widely spread across the others' tan features, with excitement gleaming like a whirlwind in the depths of his sapphire eyes. A warmth spread through him as he stared at the boyish blond that he could never get out of his head. Just seeing the others' anticipation for the upcoming fight was enough to make him skittish.

As Naruto got closer to the referee standing in the middle of the field, Sasuke could see — out of the corner of his eye — the blond's opponent. He reluctantly averted his eyes from the blond to the brunette, who stopped a yard from where Naruto just stopped at. He appeared to be older than his dobe, with shaggy ash brown hair. His built wasn't quite muscular, nor was it lanky either. With all the clothes he was wearing, it was really hard to tell. It must have been close to ninety degrees out there, how the hell was he surviving in those layers? Of course, he also wonders the same thing with that _thing_ Naruto always wears. It can't be too comfortable in the summer. Especially not in Konoha.

He redirected his stare back to Naruto, letting only him fill his vision and blocking everything else out. Although, this moment was soon broken when the referee distractedly raised his arm high into the air to signal that the match was ready to begin. This occurred for several moments before he abruptly lowered his arm.

"BEGIN!" the referee shouted. Then he particularly threw himself out of the way, off the field to avoid any sudden attacks.

Totashi was the first to make a move. In lightning speed, he crossed the field toward Naruto. Sasuke activated his Sharingan just in time to catch Naruto dodging out of the way without being touched. The blond brought his left leg up to kick Totashi in the mid-section, but before his leg came into contact, Totashi moved behind him. Although to other people who didn't have the Sharingan like Sasuke did, it probably looked like he disappeared and then reappeared behind Naruto.

Anyway, Totashi aimed a punch at Naruto, who leaned to his left, like he sensed the action coming before it occurred, and let the punch barely graze him. Naruto twisted his body and kicked Totashi brutally in his stomach, sending the brunette flying like a rag doll several yards away. Before Totashi could recover from the attack, Naruto formed — too familiar — hand seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Twenty-two Naruto clones were created. They were immediately sent to beat the crap out of the blond's opponent. Although with a few flips, punches and kicks, Totashi had all the clone's dispersed and initiated a heated hand to hand fight.

Out of the corner of Kakashi's visible eye, he watched closely to Sasuke's every movement. Taking in every response the raven made when Naruto made a good move or decision. It was really quite entertaining. A low chuckle escaped from his clothed mouth, but no one seemed to hear him. . . or care to take note of it. Either way, it didn't matter. He continued with his observations, unaware that the battle below was about to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

The force of each of their punches, separated Naruto and Totashi yards from each other. Totashi was covered in various bruises and cuts, while Naruto was only covered in dirt; his minor injuries being healed by Kyuubi. They both stood at either end of the field for a long moment. Each glaring challengingly at the other.

Totashi — breaking the glaring contest — reached behind himself and brought out a medium, smoky glass orb seemingly out of nowhere.

Naruto blinked in confusion. _Okay, where the hell did he get that from?_ Wondering where the damn thing even came from. It didn't look like he had something bulging in that shape on his body. You would think something that big would be noticeable. Right?

_**Kit, be careful.**_ Kyuubi warned. _**I don't like the vibes that orb's giving off.**_

He watched as Totashi's features contorted wickedly with a smirk to match. Giving him a look that closely resembled a madman about to torture their next victim.

"Uzumaki-kun. . ." Totashi spoke. "Do you have any bad memories?"

_Bad memories?_ he repeated mentally, but verbally he remained silent. _What does bad memories have to do with anything?_

"All shinobi have terrible memories, but I hear that yours are especially bad."

Naruto was stunned at the others' words, and that shock showed on his face. How did this mere stranger know about his past when he, himself, held no such memories.

_**Kit, stay away from him!**_ came Kyuubi's frantic voice suddenly. _**Actually better yet, get the hell out of here! Get as far away from that bastard as possible!**_

Through his stupor, he spoke to the fox. _Kyuu, what the hell are you babbling about? You know I can't leave. This is the Chuunin—_

_**I don't give a damn! Get away from him, Kit! Get away from him, NOW!**_

But Naruto ignored the fox's warnings completely, and stayed put as Totashi began to chuckle manically. The eerie sound of the others' laughter sending chills coursing down his spine. Soon, the chuckles stopped altogether, and Totashi formed a series of unknown hand seals. He automatically took a step back in instinct of the upcoming danger.

The amusement highlighted in the brunette's tone as he voiced, "Kikoku Kemuri no jutsu!"

Smoke like mist began to emit from the orb in the guy's hands. The smoke slowly creeping its' way along the ground and toward him. He eyed the smoke with caution, wondering how he was suppose to fight against something that held no mass.

_**Stay away from that shit!**_ Kyuubi yelled into his unhearing ears. _**Dammit run, brat!**_

* * *

"What's happening?" Kakashi heard Sakura ask, but he barely heard her. All his attention was focused on what was happening below ever since he heard the words spoken out of Totashi's mouth. He couldn't even fathom how the brunette would know anything about the blond's past. It was impossible. There were very few people who knew, and those few who were trusted with that information would suffer the consequences if they dared to betray that trust.

He was too stunned at what jutsu the guy performed that he didn't even realize that he dropped his book to the ground. _No. . . this has to stop._

Sasuke noticed Sakura's silent shocked expression toward their sensei after her question. He reluctantly pulled his eyes away from what was happening on the field and turned his attention to Kakashi also. His curiosity peaked at what held Sakura's attention. He blinked once as he stared at Kakashi's empty hand, then lowered his gaze to the book that now laid on the concrete floor. This only intrigued him further as to what would make his sensei drop his most precious belonging.

But as he looked back up, his brows furrowed at the Jounin's appearance. His complexion was deathly pale and his resembled someone who was about to go into a panic attack. This caused his heart rate to spike erratically at the reaction from the normally carefree man.

Kakashi turned his head frantically and tilted it up to where the Godaime Hokage was sitting — up in the box seats. The busty blond was currently arguing — which appeared to be quite loud and on the verge of becoming violent — with two council members. But from where he was sitting and from all the noise of the occupants, he couldn't hear what was being said.

Tsunade abruptly slammed her hand down on the railing, cracking and chipping off pieces in her uncontrolled anger. She resembled someone who was ready for some bloodshed, and she was seeking out the Council members' blood. Momentarily, she stopped in her bloody pursuit and turned her head in his direction. Her features dramatically changed from the immense anger to anguish as she somberly shook her head.

Painfully, Kakashi's stomach twisted, causing him to become nauseous at what they were allowing. He refocused his attention back forward like he was sinking farther into quicksand — moving in slow motion. He just couldn't believe that they couldn't stop what was happening. No, those assholes _wouldn't_ stop it. They wouldn't stop what could possibly destroy the blond.

"Kakashi-sensei?" came Sakura's voice that penetrated into Kakashi's head, bringing him out of his downhill spiral.

"It's a rare jutsu. . ." he answered Sakura's previous inquiry in an automatic manner. "The smoke brings out the opponent's worst memories and makes them relive them."

Sasuke's gaze delved deeper, noticing the complete terror in the depths of his sensei's visible eye. This definitely didn't help the anxiety that continued to build at the Jounin's behavior. "His past can't be that bad." he stated lowly and with barely heard doubt lacing his voice.

He watched anxiously as Kakashi turned to face him, his cold eye boring into his own. "Even _you_ wouldn't want to trade your past for his." This startled Sasuke. Kakashi knew about his bloody past, what could be worse than that? Kakashi paused long enough to look back down at Naruto. "It was so traumatic that his mind suppressed the first seven years of his life."

* * *

Meanwhile, the smoke crawled closer to Naruto. He tried his best to stay away from it, but it was futile attempts. Soon, the smoke began to rise, and on the first intake of breath, it hitched in his throat. Memories that were locked away began to overload his brain.

Darkness shrouded his senses, consuming everything in the bleak nothingness. Only leaving the flashes of a past he now wished never were resurrected — wished were forever lost. _Take it back. . . no no. . . I don't want to remember. . . _It was too much. So much pain that it was taking him under. Under the thick sheet of water where he couldn't breath. This sheet of water having blood swirling in its liquid mass. _My blood. . . Why? Why did he hurt me? Oh yes, yes. . . remember now. . . Demon. Monster. Not worthy of anything. . . nothing. . ._

He vaguely felt himself release a choked cry while collapsing to his knees and brutally clutching his strands of hair, gripping so tightly that he would be sure some would rip out. _I don't want to see this! Don't want to feel this! Please, make it stop! God, I don't want to remember! I don't want to remember!_ He kept falling, drowning in that ever constricting darkness that relentlessly choked him. Darkness that only held misery for him. . . MAKE IT STOOPPP!

* * *

The once cloudless sky began to bubble and clouds began to form thickly, darkening them into nasty gray clouds. The wind picked up rapidly, blowing the loose sand in all directions. The smoke stopped just before it reached the viewers and remained thin enough where it was still possible for everyone to still see what was going on. This was why both Kakashi and Sasuke were both on their feet with their attention directly at the suffering blond below.

Sasuke had most of his weight leaned upon the railing in front of him. His hands gripped the metal bar to the point where his knuckles were turning white. He achingly watched in helplessness as Naruto let out the most agonizing scream. "STOOPPP!" with tears flowing freely down his whiskered cheeks.

In one swift movement, he grabbed Kakashi's arm in a death grip. "God damn it, Kakashi! Do something!" The utter panic swelling in his chest made it hard to keep his usual calm facade. He couldn't. Naruto needed their help. But his request to help the blond below wasn't granted.

"I can't."

Those two little words weren't the ones Sasuke wanted to hear right now.

"The council members refuse to intervene. Even if it breaks him. . ."

_Breaks him?_ Naruto was too strong willed to be broken so easily. Wasn't he? His hands gripped the railing impossibly tighter. _Damn it!_ he cursed, moving his eyes back to the gut wrenching scene below in time to see Totashi make a move. His breath halted when he knew that the brunette was heading to Naruto. And the blond was in no state of mind to defend himself against the others' attack.

The malicious grin on the brunette's features never one lessened as his hand lifted and disappeared in his loose fitting sleeve. When his hand was revealed once again, it showed a knife within its' grasped that must have been secretly concealed. His arm lowered back down and held the knife loosely within his hand's hold.

By seeing the knife in the blond's opponent's hand, it sent the panic racing through Sasuke spiraling further to the edge of hysteria. His chest constricted painfully, squeezing him tightly until he could barely breath. With each step Totashi took, that fear gripped him even tighter. Because Naruto was so lost in whatever happened in his past, he didn't even realize the danger that was coming closer to him by the second.

Vaguely, he heard Sakura let a choked sob out, the sound so distressed that it would have surprised him on a normal basis. But this wasn't normal, and he didn't care that Sakura was worried about the blond that she normally would be rude to.

"Please Kakashi-sensei, you have to do something!" Sakura begged. "He's going to kill Naruto!"

Just hearing the mere possibility of losing Naruto, Sasuke threw his composure to the wind, and shouted down at the field in desperation. "DAMMIT, YOU IDIOT! GET A HOLD OF YOUR FUCKING SELF!"

He knew his outburst caused not only Kakashi's and Sakura's heads to turn to him, but most of the villagers that sat near and around him probably were now staring at him in disbelieve. Though, he didn't care nor pay any attention to their shock. All he saw was Naruto still not responding in any way and the danger that continued to approach. But all this did, was make him angrier.

"IF YOU DIE NARUTO—" Oh god, don't die. . . "—I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!"

* * *

Naruto was slowly drowning, choking on the suffocating darkness. Not knowing. . . nor really caring what the happenings of the outside world were. All his senses were being overloaded with memories of his past. The pure hell he had to live through once and now was forced to relive through again. But the worse thing was. . . he couldn't make it stop. He was helpless. . . like the last time. He couldn't make anything stop then either. Unable to prevent the things from happening to himself—unable to make it all go away. . .

_Maybe. . . I'll die. . . Maybe then. . . the pain will finally be free from me. . ._

He just wanted it all to stop. . .

"_If you die Naruto. . ."_ came a dulled out voice that shined midnight sparkles through the darkness and calmed down his senses. _Who is that? _he asked to the beautiful sparkles of midnight blue without opening his mouth. _Who's calling me?_

"_I'm never going to forgive you."_ The voice became more clear and was easily recognizable. Since that was the one voice he's imprinted in his mind. _Sasuke. . ._

The darkness instantly burst into blinding blue from the mere sound of that one name. It cleared his senses from the world of his despaired mind to the real world around him. To all the different voices of the citizens watching, to the feel of the ground beneath his knees, to the wind softly blowing against him and cooling his heated skin, to the wet tears rolling down his face, and most importantly, to the threatening presence just before him.

He cracked his stinging eyes open, his vision being blurry from the amount of tears he shed. But it didn't stop him was seeing his opponent stand ominously in front of him, raising his hand with a knife in said hand. The motion similar to one who was about to issue a killing blow. . .

* * *

Sakura gasped loudly beside Sasuke, half the sound being stifled by the hands, as she jerked her head to the side. Unlike Sakura, who couldn't witness the events unfold, Sasuke could only stare while the arm came down in slow motion. The sounds of the audience dimmed until they were no more, only the pounding of his heart remained, filling his ears with the erratic beating from what he knew was to come.

Waiting. . . helplessly. . .

For his world to shatter. . .

The knife was coming ever closer to the blond, the deadly tip soon to be embedded into tan flesh. And he couldn't fight the sting that burned at the corner of his eyes at the image this thought conjured.

At the last second, Naruto's hand lifted in a flash, blocking the blow with the palm of his hand. The blade of the knife slicing cleanly through the flesh and bone. The blond's head was lowered, blond bangs shadowing his eyes from view, while his mouth moved, mumbling something inaudible.

Sasuke could only stare and slowly release the breath be was holding. But he was far from being at ease, because something wasn't right — something was changing with Naruto. His chakra was changing — changing into something far more menacing and powerful. He watched with mild fascination as the blond's chakra began to grow until it started to leak out of his body. It swirled out of him in a sinister reddish-orange color that was clearly visible. He activated his sharingan, taking in a sharp breath at the power that was now flowing through the dobe.

Suddenly, he took a step back from the railing when the blond's chakra expanded violently, sending Totashi soaring back and silencing the entire stadium.

All the while, Kakashi stared down at the raging blond solemnly, knowing that within him he was breaking. Or. . . he was already broken and the smaller pieces were merely shattering even more. . .

* * *

Within seconds, Naruto's hand healed once the knife was yanked out. The physical pain didn't even once registered in his mind, the emotional pain racking through his body was enough to overshadow it all. His mouth moved once again, this time though, he was able to get his voice to work. "I didn't want to remember. . ." he spoke as he slowly took steps toward his opponent that caused the memories of hell to resurface.

"I didn't want to remember!" he said again, only louder. His chakra increasing just as his voice rose. He gritted his teeth together and all out yelled, "I DIDN'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" His voice echoing throughout the stadium.

He lifted his head slightly, knowing it was enough to reveal the blood red animalistic eyes he now adorned. Without any sort of warning, he sped forward at an impossible speed toward Totashi with his sharpened claws extracted. The brunette didn't even have time to react before his claws were deeply embedded in his throat. Blood flowed heavily from the fatal wound; gushing out of his throat, sliding down his flesh and staining his clothes with deep crimson.

Wrenching his claws out of his opponent's neck, blood splattered through the air while Totashi clamped both his hands over the nasty wound. A futile attempt to stop the bleeding. Soon his body sagged and then crumbled like a broken doll to the ground with blood continuously flowing and seeping into the soil.

The bubbling clouds above swelled until they burst open and let loose a down pour of rain toward the land below. The falling rain, with each drop of moister, dampened the blond strands on his head, weighing it down and causing some to lay limp enough to hang in his eyes. He stared at the now dead body of Totashi for long moments, his chakra calming and eventually fading back into the confines of his body. The red haze that covered his eyes faded, refocusing his now normal vision down to his bloodied hands. With a tinge of fascination, he watched as the rain washed away the blood from his hands.

After another moment, his hands fell limply to his sides as his head turned upwards to the stormy sky. He stared up at the darkened clouds while the rain pattered against his face and slithered a crossed his skin. He could only wish though. . . that the rain would wash everything away. . .

But in reality, he knew, you can't wash away something when it's already permanently stained.

Numbed, he lowered his head and turned around, walking lifelessly off the field without a single glance back.

* * *

"I-I. . ." Sakura stuttered. ". . . didn't even se-see him move."

Sasuke could tell by her voice that she was frightened at what Naruto just did. Though, even he had to admit, that it was slightly disturbing. _I didn't know the dobe was capable of this._ he thought with a mental cringe at the sight of the blond with such a killing intent radiating off him. The blood staining his skin and clothes barely bothered him. It was the state that screamed blood lust that he wasn't used to nor comfortable in seeing the blond in. And that screaming was so loud that it actually frightened him a little.

As Naruto walked off the field, he watched for a second before quickly turning on his heels. It was only then that he realized the lack of his sensei. But he pushed that aside as fast as he noticed, and struggled his way through the crowds of people — who were now bustling about what just happened — so he could get to the area where Naruto headed off to.

* * *

Naruto wasn't paying an ounce of attention to his surroundings. Not to where he was going, not to the people who would sometimes freeze and stare at him from the blood covering him, and not to the familiar chakra signature he longed for closing in on him. Nothing registered to him. Nothing matter. There was only the stream of tears falling down his cheeks. This stream seemingly having no end anytime soon.

Only when Sasuke got close enough to him, where he could smell the others' scent, did it seem to strike something in his brain. He raised his eyes from the floor and was faced with Sasuke standing a few feet in front of him. Neither spoke at first, both standing silently in the middle of the hall and he waited for the other to speak in the tense atmosphere between them.

Sasuke could clearly see the indescribable pain in those twin sapphire orbs. In which, lacked the usual light that normally glimmered in there depths. Even his features lacked the underlying cheeriness that now his uncharacteristic blank stare covered.

"Dobe—" he began with worry evident in his voice, but was cut off when Naruto began to walk toward him. He sucked in a breath but then released it when the blond was about to veer around him.

"Leave me alone, Sasuke." his voice barely above a whisper, making it hard for him to hear.

Instinctively, he grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm, stopping the blond before he completely passed him. Even if the other was trying to prevent it, he felt the small flinch that his touch caused Naruto.

"Naruto, are you—"

Naruto moved close to his ear, effectively cutting him off again. "Why?" he heard the blond ask him brokenly. "Why can't you let my suffering end?"

His brows furrowed in stunned confusion. And the other used his momentarily loss of thought to pull his arm out of his grip and walk past him. He turned just in time to see Naruto step through the metal doors located at the end of the hall and blend in with the crowd of people outside, disappearing from view.


	3. An Uneven Trade

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters.**

To Heave or Hell

Chapter Two

**An Uneven Trade**

The Chuunin Exams were finally over, but to Sasuke that was a trivial matter compared to the fact that nobody has seen Naruto since the day on the field. And the boy's absence was begrudgingly causing him to worry every minute of the day. Though, he would only admit this to himself and not to anyone else.

Everyday for the past four days, he and Sakura would go to the dobe's apartment and do the usual courtesy of knocking on his door. And every single day they came up with no answer. Even when they both could feel his chakra within, he still refuses to answer the god damn door when he probably knows who's knocking. It was purely frustrating. Plus, the apartment's window was becoming much more tempting with each passing day. But he knew Naruto needed some time to himself, which is why he hasn't gone that route just yet.

To be honest with himself, he really doesn't know much about Naruto's past. Nothing that would give him some insight to what the blond was going through. All he knows really was that Naruto was a quiet kid, mostly keeping to himself and not making any types of friends. Something to this day, he's always found strange. He's always found that Naruto was the type of person who could probably make friends anywhere he went. He just had that sort of personality that drew people in. Including himself. . .

He and Naruto have been friends for awhile. . . in a weird sort of way. . . he thinks. They went to the same Academy together and knew each other by glances and some small chatter they shared a couple of times. But the one thing he noticed, and trust him he noticed quite a bit when it came to the blond, was that the boy would miss a lot of days at school. Sometimes, it even got to the point where he missed a whole month at a time.

Also, he knew that Naruto had parents at one time, he met the blond's father once. Though, the man didn't seem all that nice and Naruto appeared to be scared of him. At the time, he just thought the man was strict like his own father, but now, he's thinking that assumption might have been wrong. Because every time he looked at the others' eyes back then, he would always see suffering reflecting back in them. Some kind of suffering from an unknown source. A pain that he could never place the reasons for. And it makes him wonder if Naruto's father was the reason.

His feet stopped walking when he found himself already in front of Naruto's apartment building. His head lifted so his eyes could see at one of the windows in the top apartment, memories of those days in the Academy running over in his mind.

There was something that would always stay with him from those times, it was the way he and Naruto have always had this acceptance for each other. Always wanting the acknowledgment that the other was willing to give but never willing to let themselves get too close to the other. This acknowledgment occurred every single day when the blond was present at the Academy. Until this one day when they were both seven that everything seemed to change.

He remembers that moment very clearly, as clearly as he remembers the day when his brother killed their clan. He was sitting in his assigned sit in the middle of the left side rows of the desks, and was staring off into space. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular, he was just trying to ignore the girls who made several attempts to catch his attention in one form or another. It was pointless really, there was only one person he wanted his attention to be caught by, but the dobe hadn't been in class for a couple of weeks. He wondered where he was — if he was alright?

He stayed staring at nothing for long minutes, up until it was almost time for class to begin and a flash of golden blond out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He immediately snapped his head to the entrance of the classroom, and sure enough, there was Naruto walking slowly in front of the room. Relief, that's what he had felt, but it quickly changed to worry when he took in the blond's whole appearance. He had looked dead, like someone who was caught between the living and the dead. There just wasn't any life in him anywhere. Nowhere where he could find — and he remembered searching pretty damn hard.

Now, on normal occasions, they would give each other small glances, smiles, or nods to affirm they both still existed to the other. But that day, there was nothing. Not a glance, not a smile, not a nod. He just moved down the aisle and past him in a complete daze.

Like he wasn't even there. . .

This occurred for the next month, until he disappeared for a year and a half. When he returned, he was the complete opposite of who he used to be; loud, annoying, and an idiot worth smacking. He seemed to be the only one who even remembered the blond before he left. Even Naruto himself didn't remember, which he admitted stung worse than he thought with the knowledge that Naruto didn't show any recognition.

Sasuke entered the building that housed Naruto's apartment and began to climb the flight of stairs to the top floor. He's known along time about his feelings for the blond idiot. Even since before Naruto disappeared, he's been in love with him. Although, he thought those emotions would have faded over that year the blond was absent. And he thought he was right, until he came back. Then his feelings came back in full force, reissuing an emotion other than revenge he felt since the massacre. Which happened during the time that Naruto was away.

Since the blond's return, he's fallen deeper and deeper for him, but he would never tell the other about those feelings. He couldn't take the chance of damaging or destroying whatever kind of relationship they had now. No matter the possible outcome. It was too big of a risk he wasn't willing to make.

He stood in front of Naruto's apartment door after climbing those stairs that he wonders how the blond could climb everyday, especially after a long, hard day of training. Those things were a bitch.

He knocked on the wooden door, doing so because of Kakashi's request and not because he was worried about the dumb ass. Oh, who was he trying to fool? Kakashi's request just gave him a reasonable excuse to break into the dobe's apartment if he doesn't answer the door. Which would be fine, right? Well, he'll knock first, then break in second. Sounds fine to him.

And what a surprise, there was no answer even when the blond's chakra signature could clearly be felt from within. Now, he's the one that's forcing him into breaking and entering.

* * *

Naruto laid upon his bed, eyes closed and ignoring the daily knocking that kept sounding from his front door. He didn't want to deal with them right now, he didn't want to deal with anything. He was trying to make the world seem real again. Because right now, he was painfully trying to process and sort through memories that sent him reeling chaotically, causing the world around him to be seen in a haze of pain.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he could take this all in. So suddenly was his life sent into a spiraling motion that just wouldn't stop spinning. It made him dizzy and made him want to puke. Why did the worst things have to happen to him? Why did he have to try so hard to keep himself from crashing?

He listened closely as the knocking had stopped for the passed several minutes. Then he cursed colorfully only when a familiar scent flooded his senses.

_**You know you want to see him.**_

_Yes and no._

Casually, he opened his eyes, only to be met with dark ones. Sasuke was straddling his hips in a very suggestive way with his hands pressed against the mattress on either side of his head and his face leaning in quite close to his own. He stared up at the other for a long moment, a light blush dusting Sasuke's cheeks as he felt his entire face was on fire from their particular position.

"Dobe." the raven spoke softly.

And before Sasuke knew what was happening, his whole body was thrown. Flipping through the air, he twisted his body and landed gracefully on his feet. He stumbled slightly back when he found Naruto was right in front of him in the time of a heartbeat, and hit the wall right of the bed. _He moves faster than he lets on._

He's always known that Naruto wore a mask a lot similar to his. But the difference between them was that the blond's mask was a hell of a lot more thicker and securely layered that it was almost impossible to see the real blond. Everything about the him was a facade — a facade he shows to everyone. Even to him. . . But unlike everyone else, he saw that it was fake. Saw that it was forced, even when he didn't want to be the cheerful fool.

There had only been a couple rare times that he's seen the real Naruto. When his mask gets damaged, creating a crack to show what was underneath, but those rare times have only been small glimpses. And the blond would repair the damage before anyone got a good look.

Yet, right now, at this very moment, Naruto's mask was completely gone. He wasn't hiding at all, and he could clearly see. Those eyes were the same as they were before he left, the real Naruto, but they held less life and what he saw clouded within there depths broke his heart. Because whatever happened when he was younger was slowly killing him. Slowly swallowing what was left of the bright light that's always been a part of the blond.

For several long moments, they stayed like this — staring at one another — until Naruto brought his arms up and laced his fingers behind his head, firmly slipping his mask back on. "Teme, don't know what a door is?" Naruto asked in that false cheeriness that he just wanted to shake out of him. He was hurting and he apparently didn't trust him enough to witness his pain.

So, taking offense, he crossed his arms over his chest and said snidely, "I tried the door for a whole week."

Naruto shrugged, "Must of not have heard it." He then turned away from him and began to head for his bedroom door.

"Bullshit." he snapped, glaring at the blond's back. "If you're going to lie, come up with a better one than that."

The blond faced him again, his grin wider than before that it caused Sasuke's arm to twitch with the urge to punch it right off. "What do you want, Sasuke?" he asked, his voice sounding strained.

He lowered his head, ever so slightly, and closed his eyes a moment. After he took in a breath to calm the anger that rose from Naruto's blatant lies, he looked back up and said, "Kakashi wanted me to tell you that we're expected to be at the bridge tomorrow by seven in the morning."

Amazingly, Naruto felt his stomach drop in disappointment. _He didn't come to see me. I should have known. _

_**You don't know that, Kit.**_

Ignoring Kyuubi, he sucked up the hurt and anger that bubbled like acid inside him. "I'll be there." he spoke cheerfully. Then turned his back to the other and allowed his face to drop while he walked to his bedroom door.

"Dobe—" He heard Sasuke begin, but he quickly cut him off.

"Goodbye Sasuke." His tone lacking its' false happiness and only holding a icy coldness. "Leave the way you came in." He walked out of the room then, and into the bathroom, locking himself in. He leaned against the door and slid himself down until he sat on the tile floor.

For a moment, he thought Sasuke wasn't planning on leaving. And a part of him didn't want him to. But then, the raven's chakra signature faded as he felt Sasuke leave through the same window he came in. He brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly as he felt the sadness at being left alone by the one person he desperately wanted around. But what was he expecting? He was Uchiha Sasuke. Why would he waste his time on someone like him?

* * *

The next day, Sasuke — like usual — was the first one at the bridge, leaning his body against the railing with his eyes closed. Anyone who walked by might think he was sleeping, but in reality he was thinking about a certain blond. Which really wasn't all that unusual.

_Why did I see disappointment?_ he wondered.

When he informed Naruto about the time for today, he could have sworn a flash of disappointment crossed the blond's sapphire eyes. And he couldn't decide if it was his imagination or not. But if it wasn't, then why was it there at that particular time? Why would he be disappointed by what he told him?

Dammit, he was frustrated. He wanted to know so much but was unwilling to ask Naruto. Actually, it would probably be very callous of him if he did.

A chakra signature and the sounds of footsteps coming down the path were the first indications that either Naruto or Sakura had arrived. Unfortunately, the chakra signature didn't belong to the blond who he would have preferred coming down the path, but instead it belonged to Sakura.

The pink haired girl walked up to him and attached herself to his arm. He grimaced. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." she greeted with that annoying cheerfulness that was the complete opposite of Naruto's. He almost physically cringed at the sound of her voice. . . almost. Damn this morning ritual.

Six minutes later, and Sakura had moved off his arm, but hadn't stopped from her constant chatter about random subjects. Like the latest gossip of Konoha was something he's just _dying_ to hear about. He scoffed as he took yet another glance down the path for any signs of his blond dobe. Yet, once again, he came up empty and he was running out of patience. His low patience showed with the tapping of his finger against his arm. Even Sakura must have saw this, because she shut upped.

He was one minute away from stalking over to the blond's apartment and dragging him down here if he wants to come or not. But that plan never went into motion, since before that minute was up, Naruto came into view down the path with a bounce in each step he took and a grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sakura greeted as she ran forward and hugged the blond. "Are you alright? You haven't answered your door even when we knew you were in there."

_He flinched._ Sasuke observed. Throughout the whole interaction, he watched. And when Sakura touched him, he saw the blond try to get away from it. _Why? I thought he liked her._

He hated that little fact, but it was true, wasn't it? Naruto's had a crush on her since his return. Over the years, he's had to watch the blond flirt with her and ask her out so many times that he had lost count. And he despised every moment of it. To see the person you love want someone else. Especially his biggest fangirl that barely spared the blond any attention.

But now she was. So, why was Naruto wary of her touch now? Could it have something to do with his memories? Would they affect even that? Damn, too many questions and absolutely no possible way of getting answers without asking the blond.

He watched as Naruto tried to discreetly remove himself out of the friendly hug. "I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Just needed a little time by myself is all." He got out of Sakura's hold, and he caught a glimpse of relief, before he walked closer to where he stood with Sakura trailing close behind him.

"Are you sure?" she questioned. Deep concern filling her voice. "You didn't seem fine before."

One of the blond's fake but realistic smiles spread over his face. "Yeah, Sakura-chan, I'm fine." If someone didn't listen closely, then no one would have heard the bite in his words. But no one was like Sasuke, who was so in tune with the other boy in his want to receive the real reactions from him that it was second nature to search for them. Sakura, on the other hand, never looked deeper than the surface. So her head nodded weakly, looking down at the ground and not pushing any further.

Naruto then hefted himself up and sat on the railing of the bridge close but still too far away from him. "Hey, teme." he greeted lowly and in a surprisingly flat tone without even glancing his way.

"Hmn." he greeted back.

Sakura sat on the ground between them, her legs folded underneath her, as she began to chat with Naruto. The latter being unusually quiet like when he was younger. It seemed that with the memories returned, his old personality came back too. Something he was slightly wary about. Would he remember how unintentionally close they were even if they never really talked? Would he now see the signs of how much he cared for him back then? Would it put more distance between them?

For the next twenty minutes, those were the thoughts that filled his mind while the silence around them was filled with Sakura's chatter. He wasn't sure how much time passed before Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke with his ever present book in hand. And upon his appearance, he saw Naruto's body stiffen. It was only slight, but still noticeable to him.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted with her finger blatantly pointing at Kakashi like normal, but this time, there was no Naruto by her side doing the same thing. And when she realized, her arm dropped like dead weight and gazed with worry gleaming in the depths of her eyes at the blond. Probably finally realizing that something was terribly wrong with him.

"Well," Kakashi began with one of his infamous excuses. "there were these ducks—"

"Are we training or do we have a mission?" Naruto interrupted, and Sasuke turned and stared at the side of his face in slight surprise. It was the tone that the other used to speak to their sensei, not once has he's heard the blond use such a tone that was filled with such bitter spite.

He turned back forward, gazing at Kakashi to wager his reaction. But the older man just stared at the blond with a look in his visible eye that Sasuke couldn't place. Yet, before he could decipher the meaning behind it, it was gone. Kakashi's eye upturned into an upside down 'U'. "Aren't you in a hurry, Naruto?" his voice filled with mocking sweetness.

Naruto grinned, and said with the same mockery in his voice, "You know me Kakashi, always in a rush for a new mission." The tension being plainly visible between the two.

A long and tense moment passed before Kakashi spoke again. "Sasuke and Naruto, you two need to go to the Hokage-sama's office to get the details for your new mission."

"What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired, confusion written on his face as he pointed to the girl in question.

Sakura lowered her head, looking apologetic. "Sorry, guys. My mom's sick. I have to take care of her until she gets better."

Something crossed the blond's face, before it looked like it never appeared. "Don't worry 'bout it, Sakura-chan." Naruto tried to reassure her. "Me and teme can take care of this by ourselves. You should take care of your mom while she needs you." A smile from Sakura was his thanks, before he turned to him and said, "Come on teme, we have a mission to get to." He jumped off the railing and hurriedly started walking toward the path that led away from the bridge.

_What's his hurry?_ he asked himself. Even before, he's never been in this much of a hurry to receive a D rank mission.

"Wait a moment, Naruto." Kakashi said, catching not only the blond's attention but his own. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

Naruto was afraid this would come. That's why he was rushing to get out of the Jounin's presence, so he wouldn't have the chance to speak to him alone. He knew what the other wanted to talk about. What else could it be, besides the most obvious. "Can't this wait? Mission to get to, you know." he spoke, forcing his voice to remain calm.

"No, it can't."

The firmness in the man's voice sent his hope of getting out of this conversation plummeting down a bottomless pit. He stood frozen in the spot where he stopped at, his back turned away from the three. He didn't want his two teammates to see the kind of reaction his face might have showed from Kakashi's abrupt request. It might have showed the nervousness, the apprehension, or the complete fear.

"Sakura, don't you need to be getting home?" he heard Kakashi asked.

There was a long moment where Sakura didn't say anything. "Yeah. . . I better get going." her voice finally said with hesitation. "Mom isn't going to heal all by herself." Then she ran off like some dog with her tail between her legs.

"Why don't you go on ahead." And he closed his eyes as he knew he was speaking to Sasuke. "He'll meet you there."

But what he suspected of Sasuke leaving the second from being told to, he heard no movement from the other. _Why? What's he doing?_ Though he wasn't brave enough to turn around and find out. He remained rooted to the spot until he finally heard Sasuke move and walked towards him. He guessed, finally making up his mind to leave him. What a surprise. The youngest Uchiha always haunted his mind, but would always leave him alone. He shouldn't be surprised anymore. . .

As Sasuke passed, he opened his eyes and glared when he glanced back at him. He also ignored the apologetic confusion in his eyes, it was probably his mind playing a trick on him anyway. There was nothing Uchiha Sasuke would be sorry about.

He watched longer though, as the last sparkle of hope to get out of this situation walked away. His black clothed back shrinking the further he headed down the path. He let out a tired and defeated sigh when he couldn't see the other boy anymore. Then he mentally cursed at the same time he heard the sound of Kakashi jumping off the railing he was previously stationed on. Only reminding him of his presence and the situation that's already begun. He tried his best to compose himself before he turned around and faced his sensei. The cheeriness he was radiating was practically blinding.

"Drop the act, Naruto." Kakashi said in a stern voice he's heard since he was young. "I know you're hurting, so just drop it."

In an instant, he let his expression drop. Probably doing a complete flip, from bright and cheery to a deep frown. "I don't want to talk 'bout it, Kakashi."

"And I'm not going to push." he replied. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

This confused him. If Kakashi didn't want to talk about his recovered memories, then what the hell _did_ he want to talk about? They weren't known for their conversations. He wondered if it was one of those things he heard other teens complain about with their parents giving them the talk about puberty or sex. Yet, he had to admit, it would be embarrassing but it would be better than what he initially suspected. Though, _now_ would probably not be the best time for one of those talks.

Kakashi put his book away, and he watched the book closely as he stashed it in his pocket. That was the moment he knew it was serious. That book doesn't see darkness unless the owner wanted whoever he was speaking to know he was serious. Damn, he should have known that he wouldn't get that lucky to get the embarrassing talk.

"How well have you've been sleeping?"

Yup. . . he gulped. He knew why Kakashi was asking and so what if he hadn't been sleeping that well. It doesn't mean it'll happen again. It didn't mean anything. "Fine." he said in more of a clipped tone than he wanted.

"Really?" Kakashi said with his visible eyebrow raised. "One more time now, how much sleep have you've gotten?"

How he hated when Kakashi used that tone. It made him feel like he was five years old all over again. He looked down at the ground, hesitating in answering. And Kakashi must have noticed his hesitation, because his voice became more firm as he demanded, "How much, Naruto?"

"W-Well. . ." he stuttered, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. "A few hours. . . maybe."

Sighing at this expected answer, Kakashi dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a small plastic bottle. "I thought so." Then threw the bottle at the blond. Who caught it with ease and examined the label on it. His tan features paled considerably at what was written on the bottle.

"You know I hate pills." Visible tears brimming his eyes.

"They'll help you sleep." he spoke in a soft yet concerned voice. But his assurance didn't help as his nephew's head shook relentlessly. His hand extending out to hand the bottle back over to him. He didn't take them back though.

"I don't need them."

"You know what will happen if you continue on like this." But the blond's head shook in denial.

He sighed again. He knew that Naruto would rather die than take any sort of pills. What was he suppose to do though? He couldn't force him to take them. That would be the worse thing he could do. No, the worse is soon to come if Naruto didn't stop this now. "At least keep them. Just in case you change your mind."

And to his relief, Naruto — without looking like he wanted to — shoved the bottle of pills in his pocket. _Probably to throw them out when I'm not around._

"Can I go now?" he asked snidely.

Forcing his lax personality back to the forefront in hopes of easing the thick cloud of tension that settled over them, he said, "Oh yes, off you go. I personally don't want Tsunade-sama coming to kill me for your lateness. She might start to think tardiness runs in the family."

He was graced with a small smile before Naruto turned around, blocking the only evidence that he made his nephew feel anything other than the pain he was feeling. He continued to watch the other walk away and head down the path to head to the Hokage's Tower.

_This is not going to end well. . . _he thought solemnly. There was nothing he could do to help him though. He's had that chance — to save him — and he failed to do so. He failed in the worse sort of way. As the boy's family — his only biological family left — he should have seen, should have known something was wrong. . .

Yet, he didn't.

He didn't know a thing. He just suspected that Naruto was adjusting to his new home badly. Never did he even suspect what was really happening.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his gravity deifying hair, feeling the warm liquid building in his eyes. He pushed the self-loathing tears back by rubbing his face roughly, then he took two calming breaths and disappeared from the bridge.

* * *

Sasuke leaned up against the wall near the door, arms crossed, and eyes closed to avoid talking with the busty Hokage. His mind was too preoccupied on what Kakashi could have wanted to speak with Naruto about. He already had a good guess that it involved the blond's recently returned memories. Someone would have to be stupid not to have guessed that one.

He just wished he hadn't had to leave Naruto alone with Kakashi. And don't get him wrong, he tried to get himself to stay by glaring at the man, showing him his reluctance in leaving. But it wasn't like he could go against the man without revealing the importance of the blond right in front of said boy. So — knowing Kakashi wouldn't hurt Naruto — he chose defeat and left. It went against his possessive nature, but it saved the embarrassment in fighting to stay.

The door to the Hokage's office burst open, revealing his dobe skillfully hiding behind the layers of masks. "Hey Tsunade-baa-chan, I've finally arrived!"

Tsunade's eye twitched, seeing her anger rise and boil. "Damn it, brat!" She yelled, throwing a paperweight at Naruto. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

Naruto grinned as he dodged the torpedo soaring his way while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the usual greetings between the two blonds. He looked more closely at his dobe and noticed his naturally tan skin was now ghostly pale. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, making a mental note to ask what the hell Kakashi said later. He tuned his attention back into the two who were still bantering at one another.

"You have a mission for us, Tsunade-sama?" he spoke over both of their voices.

The simple question seemed to bring her back to her senses momentarily. Though how long that would last is a mystery. "Yes — yes, I want you two to bring back some important documents from the Fire Temple."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Naruto's body stiffen. Also, he became awfully quiet real quick once he heard of the mission. Something was wrong with the Fire Temple. _Wait, Fire Temple._ It fully struck him exactly where Tsunade was sending them. "Hokage-sama, the Priests who live there won't allow anyone inside the walls of the Temple. Except for you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade gave a knowing nod of her head. "I know." Confirming his suspicions. "That's why I'm sending the both of you."

This only confused him further. If she knew about their rules, then why wouldn't she go herself instead of sending two Chuunins who probably wouldn't get past the front doors.

"You'll need to speak with the High Priest. He's the only one who knows where the documents are hidden." At that moment, Shizune came walking into the office with an armful of papers to be signed, and placed them on the Hokage's desk with an audible thud. Tsunade sighed dramatically, "Now go, as you can see I have _more_ work to do."

Naruto exited the office quicker than Sasuke thought he could, and without second thought, he followed closely behind, closing the door behind him when he left.

Once the door was closed and Kakashi knew the two boys were out of earshot, he stepped out of the shadows and walked up to stand in front of Tsunade's desk. "Well, what do you think?"

She looked up, and he could tell she was worried. "The brat's putting up a good front, but he's always been good at that, hasn't he?"

He nodded, showing false amusement to her comment. Instead though, he was filled with guilt, knowing that the blond's masks can even fool him. "I hear Itachi has been spotted." he stated really out of nowhere. But in all actuality, he wanted to confirm if the rumors were correct or not.

"Yes." she confirmed. "In a village North of here."

Kakashi sighed, never liking that boy to begin with. "You don't think he knows, do you?"

It took a long moment for Tsunade to answer. "Maybe about Sasuke." She moved, shuffling some papers to her side. "Since both set of parents were told when they were born, but I wouldn't think he would know about Naruto. How would he?"

"I don't know. So, maybe he's only after him because of Kyuubi." He took a pregnant pause, dreading if either one was correct. Then, thinking about another threat that could possibly target his nephew, he asked, "What about Orochimaru?" So many enemies that could want to get their hands on the pair if founded out.

The woman signed the piece of paper in front of her before she answered. "He's in hiding. I believe he's waiting for the right moment for something. Jiraiya is still researching, but I think he's returning to check on Naruto. He heard about his match and wants to make sure the brat's still alive."

He nodded slowly, not sure which problem he should be more worried about — Akatsuki, Orochimaru, or Naruto's memories and how well he can take having them back. Each one of them were just some of things that kept him up at night. And just some of the things that could take his nephew away from him. He was just lucky now-a-days that he gets any sleep at all. He sighed yet again. "Then I'll leave you to your work."

Tsunade groaned as Kakashi disappeared from her office. Then groaned again at the amount of paperwork she had piled in front of her. She glared at the offending pile before she averted her gaze away and directed it to the open window. She stared out at the village she swore to protect, but she only decided to take on this position because of her loud mouth grandson. So she could have a position where she had power to protect him from everyone who wished to do him harm.

She was the Hokage, but even she didn't have the power to protect him from himself. _Please, Naruto. . . don't think about it too much. It'll only hurt you in the end._


	4. Scattered Pieces

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters.**

To Heaven or Hell

Chapter Three

**Scattered Pieces**

Sasuke walked side by side with Naruto through the villages' streets. From the moment they stepped out the Hokage Tower to now, the blond has been rambling on non stop. Talking constantly about anything from his morning breakfast to something as random as the nearest plant. It was annoying. Even more annoying when he knew the boy was only doing it to avoid speaking to him. And two could play at that game.

So, he stayed silent, not responding to anything the blond said — even though he probably wasn't expecting an answer anyway — and tuned him out. Instead, he contemplated on how they were suppose to get into the Fire Temple.

"_Hokage-sama, the Priest who live there won't allow anyone inside the walls of the Temple. Except you, Hokage-sama."_

_Tsunade gave a knowing nod of her head. "I know. That's why I'm sending the both of you."_

He doubted that she wanted them to use force to gain entrance to the Temple. For one, that would cause unnecessary problems and for two, he didn't think they could. He hated to admit it, but he doubted they were strong enough to do something like that. Now in grumpy mood, he glared at a random passerby out of his own annoyance.

And that's when he realized something, there was silence coming from his left side. He suspected that it might only be a breather, but when he turned his head to Naruto, he stopped dead and glared. It wasn't a breather at all, he merely saw Hyuuga Neji coming their way.

"Hey, Neji!" Naruto yelled over at the boy, causing his eye to twitch and his mood to shift darker at the familiarity of the blond's use of the brunette's name.

This was something he just couldn't understand. How was it that the two could become such buddy buddies with each other just because Naruto beat some sense into the others' head? It was unrealistic. And so what if he and Naruto were almost like that — fighting all the time and being best friends at the same time. Their relationship was just different. They've always have been. Then why did he feel so threatened whenever Neji was around?

He was jealous.

This knowledge was well known, but that admission didn't mean he had to like this sudden friendship. On the contrary, it may be selfish of him, but he wanted Naruto all to himself. Or at least some claim over him.

Neji stopped in front of them, facing Naruto fully and ignoring him like he wasn't even there. "Hello Naruto-kun, what are you up to?"

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing much. Just a mission to the Fire Temple."

"The Fire Temple. . . ?" Neji repeated lowly. "You do know that no one is allowed to enter, don't you?"

"Yes, we do." Sasuke sneered out, the feel of his own hostility lingering in the air like a dark cloud. "Now get out of the way, so we can continue our mission." He was half tempted to go on ahead of Naruto, but then that would mean leaving the blond alone with Neji. And he was NOT going to do something so idiotic. Especially when the mere thought sent the familiar burning to his eyes which signaled the change of his sharingan.

He noticed that Naruto was looking at him curiously, but he was in one of those moods where he didn't care what his actions may portray. As long as he got the other brunette the hell away from what he wanted. It was a known fact of the rivalry between the two clans, and he didn't want to take the chance of Neji going after Naruto merely because of his own interest.

"Umm. . . yeah. We might want to get going." Naruto — surprisingly — agreed with him. "Want to get back by lunch."

A small smile appeared to be pulling at the corners of the brunette's lips. Which happened to make Sasuke sear further. "Then if you'll excuse me." Neji said with a small bow, then walked passed them both on the blond's side. Brushing too close for his personal liking.

"See you later, Neji."

_He better not be seeing him later._ He stalked forward without waiting for Naruto. He was pissed off, and for reasons he wasn't entirely sure of either. He knew he was jealous and it was in his blood to be possessive, but there was one more emotion there. One he wasn't sure if he wanted to acknowledge or not. And that was his fear. . .

He was afraid of losing Naruto in one form or another. And Neji's presence taunted that fear until it bubbled up to the point where it turned to anger. That anger he's found he can deal with easier than fear. He felt Naruto's presence coming up quickly from behind, and he almost growled in his throat. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the blond's false persona. But his bad mood didn't stop the other from grabbing his arm to stop him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Sasuke opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind. "And why should I tell you anything when you don't tell me a damn thing?" He saw the boy flinch at his words. This was one flaw about his anger, it may be easier for him to deal with but he tends to say the worst of things. He didn't apologize though, he just turned and began walking away.

Warmth filled Naruto's eyes as he stared at the Uchiha's back. He deserved what was said. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Sasuke, yet he wasn't willing to divulge any information about himself to the other. It wasn't fair to him. He loved him, yet was afraid of his judgment. What would he think of him if he knew? What kind of look would form on his face? Disgust? He wouldn't be able to take it. Not from him. He was the only person he never wanted to see such an expression directed at him.

A tear slid down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away as he followed behind Sasuke. He kept quiet for the rest of the trip, neither speaking to one another. When they arrived at the entrance to the Temple, Sasuke was the one who approached the rope attached to the bell and rang it while he stood off to the side with his head lowered, fidgeting in his want to not be there. Because he knew exactly why they were chosen for this mission. Besides the Hokage, there was another person who would be granted access within the Temple with no problems or any questions asked. There was only one problem though, he thought it was too soon to revisit a place where he just remembered about. A place where he lived before he moved straight down into hell. . .

Yet, here he was, standing in front of the Temple in silence with Sasuke. He shifted his weight back and forth between his feet, wondering how long it would take before the mask he put up cracked and crumbled. This place was bringing too many memories forward, where he was trying to push them back and ignore them. He should have never came, that's what he thinks. But if he protested in front of Sasuke, then there would have been too many questions that he wouldn't be able to answer.

It took about three minutes after the chime of the bell before the side of the huge double doors creaked opened, revealing a short bald man in his mid-forties. He was round and dressed in the traditional robes of the Fire Temple. Naruto tried to shrink himself back at the familiar man in hopes of not being seen.

"_May I help you?"_ the older man asked in Chinese. He took a glance at Sasuke for what seemed like only a second before his eyes settled on him, a question clear within the brown depths. He firmly looked away and focused on the ground instead.

"_Yes. . . need speak. . . High Priest. . ."_ Sasuke spoke in broken Chinese that surprised him.

Wasn't the almighty Uchiha Sasuke suppose to know everything? And here he was unable to speak fluently in Chinese. He was slightly disappointed. So much so that he couldn't keep the humor from showing on his face. _We're never going to get in at this rate._

_**Then why don't you save the Uchiha the embarrassment and help him out.**_

_Ohhh, it wouldn't be as much fun if I did that._

_**Remember Kit, this is a mission. Not, get revenge on the Uchiha.**_

Damn, Kyuubi did have a point. Though he was grateful for that moment of distraction. With that, he took a few paces forward, dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the ground until his forehead touched the back of his hands — which were laying flat on the ground. He cocked his head to Sasuke, who was staring at him like he lost his mind, and told him, "Bow down, teme."

Sasuke glared at him with such death that he could have laughed if he actually had it in him. But since he didn't, he stared hard at the raven until he too bent down and bowed like him. Which he must say, surprised him a little. He was expecting some sort of remark about ordering the other.

He focused back on the task at hand. _"We request entrance to the Temple."_ he spoke in perfect Chinese. Then the burning sensation at the back of his neck indicated that someone was staring at him. And with the astonishment that Sasuke gave off, it was only a _logical_ guess that Sasuke couldn't believe the _dead last_ was fluent in another language.

"_You, of all people, should know that's prohibited."_ the Priest replied like he was scolding a small child. He could have rolled his eyes at the older man's act. Like the man — in all the years he's spend around him — was ever that strict.

Yet, even knowing this, he continued respectfully, _"Yes, I understand. But the Honorable Godaime Hokage has asked us to speak with the Honorable High Priest."_

He almost lifted his head when a snort came from above. _"You know Naruto, you probably would have better luck if you acted like yourself."_

_Myself?_ Lately he's been wondering what that is anymore. He lifted his head and asked, _"Really?"_ looking skeptical for a moment, then shrugged. _"Alright then." _After standing and dusting his pants off, he crossed his arms over his chest and told the Priest firmly. _"Get out of my way, baldy. I'm coming in whether you like it or not."_

For a moment, Naruto thought he made a mistake because the man's expression remained stoic. That is, until it cracked and he chuckled. _"Now, that's my boy!"_ And then he found himself being enclosed in a tight hug. He tried his best not to flinch at the touch, but there was nothing stopping the stiffening of his body. Although, he didn't pull away like he did with Sakura. He let himself sink into the man's arms after a moment's hesitation, his presence bringing forth memories of being safe before hell invaded his reality.

With his eyes closed, he only heard Sasuke get up from the ground and ruffling of material as the other dusted off his clothes. Then it was silence, and he didn't dare glance over at the raven to see what he was thinking.

"_You know Naruto, you are always welcome."_ Subaki said as he pushed him back at arms length. Like he was trying to get a good look at him. Trust him, there wasn't much there to be proud of. _"But we were hoping you would visit us when it didn't involve business."_

He tilted his head up so he could see the others' face. Shrugging, he gave the Priest a weak smile. _"Well, stuff always seems to happen."_

Subaki's eyes darkened in sadness, and Naruto had to suppress a shudder at the knowledge that the other knew of what happen after his stay. He turned his head away in shame, and bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything aloud.

"_Yes. . ."_ Subaki said lowly. Then said more loudly in a way like he was dismissing it. _"Come on Naruto, you and your friend can come in."_ He finished with a low chuckle as he turned back to the Priest to see him move towards the entrance. Without glancing at Sasuke, he followed the older man, knowing that the raven would follow if he wanted to or not.

They entered the Temple, all the while, Sasuke's stare boring into the back of his head. The acquisitive stare was getting on his nerves. It made his stomach lurch in uncomfortable ways. Like at any minute, the raven would start an interrogation. It made him jumpy, just waiting for the other to speak. But he wouldn't give him that chance. He couldn't. . . Maybe if he gave Sasuke just a little, then maybe he'd be satisfied with that and not ask things that he would rather take to the grave.

"I stayed here the first five years of my life." he divulged hesitantly. "And since they only speak Chinese here, that became my first language." He was about to say more when Subaki turned around, facing him, and smiled.

"_I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have duties to take care of. But Naruto. . ."_ he grabbed his hands and gave them a slight squeeze. _". . .it's been wonderful seeing you again, and you take care of yourself. Okay?"_ There was something in the man's eye. Something that told him that he knew more than he let on.

He nodded though, and said, _"Yeah, nice seeing you too, Subaki." _

The Priest's smile grew as he nodded once, then turned to Sasuke and bowed slightly. With a small shock to Naruto, Sasuke bowed just as the Priest. _Hmph. . . surprised he knows what respect is._ he thought as they both stood straight again, and Subaki turned back to him. _"You know the way to the Honorable High Priest's chambers. It's not like you haven't been there enough in your day."_ The last comment being said more cheekily than the previous.

Before he could say anything, Subaki was already heading down another hall to their right. _Sly. . ._ Was his only thought as they continued down the hall in uncomfortable silence. Well, he thought it was uncomfortable with tension lacing the outer edges.

"So, you stayed here for five years. . ." he heard Sasuke state. Obviously not willing to let anything go as long as he got some kind of information. He guessed he couldn't blame the raven. Curiosity would kill him also. But still. . . he didn't think he was willing to let the other in that deeply. To let him know his deepest, darkest secrets. He trusted the raven with his life, yes. . . but with his battered heart. . . he truly didn't know. . .

"Yeah, I liked it here." he said with a little reluctance. But he relaxed partly, reminiscing about his time within the Temple's walls. The memories brought a smile to his face. "Everything was quiet. Everyone here didn't treat me like Kyuubi was sealed inside me." he spoke detracted. Then, when he realized what he let slip from his own mouth, his whole body tensed. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. . . How could I have said that? Gods, lets pray he didn't notice. _

_**Calm down, Kit. Does it really matter?**_

_'Course it does! You know what people think. What makes you think he won't hate me like everyone else?_

_**The Uchiha doesn't seem like those other shits.**_

He groaned in his head, ignoring the fox's blatant attempt to make him see that maybe the youngest Uchiha saw him differently. And he wouldn't allow himself to get his hopes up when it was an impossibility. _Just keep going._ He told himself. _Pretend I never said it. _"But then I got sent to a foster home, so I could go to the Academy." Though he wasn't sure if continuing like that slip up never happened was the best thing. Not when speaking so closely to the one thing he never wanted the other to know. His mouth turned down into a deep frown, the memories resurfacing as he spoke mostly in a murmur, "And I stayed there till I was seven."

"Wait." came Sasuke's voice as his hand grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking any further. To prevent him from walking away from the rejection that he couldn't possibly bare. _Oh god. . . here it comes._ he thought solemnly, closing his eyes to maybe save him from the pain that was soon to come.

"That guy I saw with you when we were younger, that wasn't your father?"

His eyes snapped open at the question, and he turned to face the raven with shock most likely written on his face. He couldn't see any dishonesty within the question, only curiosity and confusion. Calming his rapid heartbeat, he forced a grin. "No — no, he was my foster father."

Sasuke nodded. "Hmn." But the smirk that quickly changed the acquisitive frown made him even more nervous. "So, what was that about Kyuubi?"

Panic. That's all that pumped through his veins as he tried not to show it on his face. But there was one thing that Kakashi has always told him, he wears his emotions in his eyes. He could almost snort at that though. If that was true. . . then no one noticed the insufferable pain when he was younger. If he was so readable. . . then why didn't anyone notice. . . why didn't anyone save him. . .

Attempting to act normally, he chuckled, hoping his fright wasn't present. "What are you talking about?" Playing the dumb card was usually the safest way to get out of a situation. Yet, Sasuke's smirk only grew as he turned so he was facing him fully. A step he took, and then another toward him. And with each step the other took, he would take the same step back, like Sasuke was the predatory animal going after the helpless lamb. He felt his back hit the wall; now he was a lamb, cornered, with no where else to go.

Sasuke's next words were pronounced pointedly, his eyes never leaving his own. "What. About. Kyuubi?"

He was fidgeting, almost to the point where he couldn't hold back his panic. "Ummm. . . well. . ." The words fell from his mouth with no real motive to make a sentence. He didn't want to say anything more to the boy. He wanted to avoid the reaction the other would show. To avoid. . .

"Na. Ru. To." Sasuke growled, the anger prominent in his tone.

If only he could just avoid it all. . .

Turning away, since he was unable to think of a way to get out of it, he spoke in a defeated tone, "When I was a baby, the Yondaime sealed Kyuubi inside me. I. . . I'm a Jinchuuriki."

Silence settled unpleasantly. Each second causing his chest to constrict painfully. This was certainly going to send him over the teetering edge before him. How could he survive when the one he loved would show the same expression as everyone else? That disgusted, hateful look. The one look he's never gotten from the youngest Uchiha.

And like a criminal being led to his execution, he waited for the others' reaction.

"Hmn. . . that explains a few things."

The monotone indifference had him snapping his gaze back to the raven. Only for his breath to catch when he didn't find any of the emotions he expected within those onyx orbs. "Huh. . .?"

This caused those onyx to roll. "You have two completely different chakras, you heal faster than anyone I know, and your senses seem to be extra sensitive." There was a slight pause while Sasuke's eyes changed its' intensity. "And I would guess that's why no one seems to like you. Am I right?"

He could only nod, not understanding the other at all. "B-But. . . don't you find me disgusting?" he couldn't help but to ask. He may have wished for Sasuke to be different than everyone else, it didn't mean though, that he believed in his own hopes. Because his hopes never changed anything in reality. Reality was just too cruel. . .

Sasuke raised both his arms and placed them on either side of his head. Naruto glanced back and forth between the two limbs, and then back up at Sasuke when he noticed him leaning forward toward him. _What is he doing?_ he panicked, pushing himself against the wall behind him as he saw how close Sasuke was becoming. So close that their breaths soon began to mingle. He stared up at intense onyx, his own wide, frightened sapphires reflected in their dark pools.

"Why?" he heard Sasuke ask him. "What I know about Jinchuurikis is that they are two separate beings. Meaning. . . that Kyuubi is Kyuubi, and Naruto is Naruto. _Not_. . . Naruto is Kyuubi."

His eyes widened even further and the corners began to burn at his words. _He. . . He isn't like them . . ._

_**I knew there was something I liked about that Uchiha.**_

As he began to let those words sink in, they soothed the constricting of his chest like a healing balm. But before he could fully comprehend that Sasuke accepted him even knowing about Kyuubi, his chest burst into flames, sending him into a violent coughing fit. He grabbed onto the first thing his hand got a hold of to keep himself from collapsing to the floor. Vaguely hearing his name being called as he fought against the coughs.

Just as fast as they came, they subsided. Naruto gasped for much needed breath, leaning his forehead against the object in front of him, yet to have the strength to right himself.

"Naruto. . ."

The tentative voicing of his name brought him to realize that the 'object' he was resting against was actually Sasuke's chest, and what his hand was still holding in a loose grip was Sasuke's shirt. If he didn't need the breath so badly, he would have stopped breathing at the close proximity. Instead, he thought, _God, he smells good._ before saying through heavy breaths. "I'm. . ." Pant. ". . .fine." Saying words that might reassure the raven. "Just. . ." Pant. ". . .choked. . ." Pant. ". . .on some spit. . ."

"You choked on your _spit_?" The incredulous tone of the other told him he believed his excuse as much as he enjoyed his fangirls. "Right, 'cause to me, it sounded more like you were coughing up a lung." The angry sneer ringing in his ears.

He pushed himself away from the warm chest, and as innocent as he could pull off, he looked up at Sasuke. And with his breath back to normal, he filled it with false anger. "It was. Why else would I be coughing?"

He could see the anger flashing dangerously in Sasuke's eyes, the onyx momentarily being overshadowed by red. Yet he didn't lash out nor yell. Like usual, the raven kept his anger under reasonable control, and just glared death upon him with his jaw muscles clenching. But what did surprise him was when he turned and stalked off down the hall.

With his gaze staying on the raven's back, he tried to comprehend Sasuke's behavior. He acted like he had a problem with him lying. Or did he have a problem with his 'fit'? _Was he worried about me?_ As soon as those words had drifted into his head, he shook them away. _No way._

_**Dammit brat, don't you see what's happening to you?**_

_I'm fine._ he growled to the fox.

_**BULLSHIT! Look in your hand! **_

Naruto looked own, turning his hand over to see the palm of his hand. There, splattered in the middle of his palm, were a couple of drops of blood. He stared down at them for a long moment before he quickly wiped it away on his clothes. Wiping away the evidence that anything was ever wrong. _I have to find Sasuke._

_**Kit, you can't ignore this.**_

_Yes, I can._ He pushed off the wall and headed in the direction of where Sasuke stormed off; following his scent. _I have too. . ._

* * *

Sasuke turned right, then left and then left again, wanting to put as much distance between him and the object of his anger. He was so close. . . so close in punching that false innocence from Naruto's face. And in that kind of situation, it would have meant something entirely different than their punches during their spars. That's why, walking away was the best option if he didn't want to do something that he'd regret.

Turning around another corner, he officially concluded that he was lost. He slumped against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and glared at the innocent wooden wall across from him. His anger hasn't calmed at all, because his mind kept straying back and replaying the scene with Naruto. Replaying the harsh truth that Naruto didn't trust him. Not enough to let him in to know when something was wrong with him. And he didn't care what the blond said, that wasn't spit he was choking on. Though how was he suppose to help him when he won't tell him anything.

He snorted as he leaned his head against the wall. He's barely done anything to earn any trust from the blond. It wasn't like he was forthcoming with information about himself. His pride always got in the way of doing so. He was too afraid to actually say or act upon his wants, thinking it might scare off the other. Which most likely it would. And he was more scared of losing the blond completely. He wondered if that was the same for Naruto. Was he afraid of what people might think? Was he afraid of what _he_ might think?

Sighing, he closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do, unless pester the blond until he gives — which he doubts — or open up himself. . .

Although, he didn't think he knew how anymore. Not without feeling completely awkward in doing so. It's been too long since his childhood where he had no problems expressing himself. Now, his emotions were too repressed. And for good reason.

He went back to stare at the wall, forcing his mind to think of other things in hopes to calm his anger. Like the new information he's learned about Naruto's childhood. _Another piece of the puzzle._ And that's what he thought of Naruto right now — a complex puzzle. In which he had to gather pieces together to make a larger picture. But the problem was, all the pieces were scattered here and there, making it difficult to uncover what the picture told.

And he wanted to know. If the blond's past hurts him this much, then. . . What would he do? He wasn't exactly mister friendly. He wasn't sure if he could comfort Naruto if there was ever a time that it came up. As Naruto has continuously pointed out before, he was emotionally disabled. . .

Sensing Naruto's chakra signature nearing, he tilted his head partially where he could see him coming from the corner of his eye.

* * *

It took five minutes and a few turns around different corners to find Sasuke leaning up against a wall. He could tell by the relaxed posture that the other had cooled down some from before. Though the dark aura still hung lightly about him. It still confuses him as to why Sasuke got that mad in the first place. It was rare to see emotion in the normally stoic boy. His mask was always in place, like his — his eyes cold and unyielding. And yet, once in a while, you could see a spark of emotion that comes through the walls.

But this is what had him so confused. It wasn't just a spark that was shown, no. . . there were no walls. Nothing was hidden. And what he saw. . . so many emotions passing across those dark depths at once. It was hard to pinpoint each one. But what he knew was that what he said riled the other up enough to reveal such emotion in normally guarded eyes.

"Dobe. . ." Sasuke's voice broke through his thoughts. And he almost startled at how close the raven was to him. So close that he could feel the heat radiating off of him. _How'd he get so close?_ He took a few steps back, putting some major distance between them. Their close proximity had his head all fuzzy from the others' scent. So intoxicating that he could easily call it his own personal drug. Always wanting more, yet never getting enough. And knowing he could never have it completely.

"You know teme, this isn't the right way." he said while widening his lips into a fox grin and shoving his hands into his pockets.

His grin never faltered even when Sasuke took a long moment before he responded in a flat tone. "Then what are you waiting for?" His impassive features not revealing anything. And it kind of disappointed him that the raven was back to guarding himself. "Lead the way."

He hoped the disappointment didn't show in his eyes as he widened his grin and turned, walking in the right direction to the High Priest's chambers. He didn't bother to see if Sasuke was following, because he could clearly feel his presence close behind him. But that was nothing compared to the closeness just moments ago. The tingle that was still running through him had him wanting more than just that. He frowned at his desire, at the fierce, burning want scorching through him.

There must have been something wrong with him? Was he a masochist? Surely wanting something one knows he could never get, would only bring pain. Why was he willingly calling for more? Didn't he think he had enough to deal with?

He stopped when they arrived at two ceiling high, intricately designed doors. Lifting his hand, he knocked hard on the wood. After the sound echoed out, they both stood in uncomfortable silence. Until someone with a gravel voice spoke from the other side of the doors. _"Enter."_

With a breath of relief in getting out of the silence that settled between him and Sasuke, he opened the left door and entered, unconsciously holding the door open for the raven behind him to grab. When he did, Naruto continued on into the office that could easily fit his whole apartment. To his left, at the end of the room, sat the High Priest in a meditation position. He was stationed on a large pillow, his eyes open and a grin spread widely across his aged face.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the room, Sasuke standing a couple feet to his right. He lowered himself to his knees and bowed just as low as before, feeling Sasuke doing the same without comment.

"Get up — get up. No need for such formalities, Naruto." the High Priest spoke in Japanese.

He lifted himself and shifted so he was sitting Indian style on the floor. "Hehe. . ." Scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he smile lopsidedly. "Hey, Oshiro-sama. How'd you been doing, old man?" He was genuinely happy to see the man. A positive emotion within the endless darkness.

"I've been fine Naruto. But what about you?" Oshiro asked, Naruto's stomach muscles clenching at seeing the sorrow within the brown depths. The smile on his face dropping slightly. "How are you dealing? And tell me the truth?"

Naruto threw a quick yet panicked look Sasuke's way, his face falling completely as he swallowed a large lump in his throat. His hands clenched the fabric of his pants tightly when Sasuke's stare wouldn't leave him. _Dammit!_ he cursed. He couldn't lie to the Priest. He was raised to respect the man, even if he did pull pranks of him, he respected him. But it didn't mean he had to give up the information easily.

Trying to pull nonchalance, he shrugged. "Don't know." he said so lowly that he would be surprised that Oshiro heard him. But unfortunately, Oshiro raised his eyebrows expectantly. He bit his lip brutally, an attempt to keep his nerves from having him run from the room. Away from the man asking him questions he would prefer to leave unanswered, and _far_ away from the heated stare boring into the side of his head. _Please don't look at me. . ._

He looked down at the floor, feeling the warm sting at the corner of his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he held his pain at bay. He wasn't going to cry here. He wasn't going to show the raven next to him how weak he was. How truly worthless he really was. . .

Crossing his arms defensively across his chest, he glared up at Oshiro. "What do you want me to tell you? That everything's just fine, and that I'm dealing?"

"But you're not fine, are you?" Oshiro spoke in a gentle tone that aggravated him. "Such a good front you've constructed, but you're suffering more than you'll ever show anyone. It's a shame. . . How have you've been sleeping?"

He forced a grin, and gave a throaty chuckle. Delighted about the change of subject. "You're the second person who's asked me that today. I wonder if you've been reading Kakashi's mind?"

Oshiro chuckled. "I'm not sure if I would want to go into his mind." he said with a bright smile that barely hid the concern shining in his eyes. A glance over at Sasuke quickly stole his attention, and for a minute, Naruto could breath a little easier. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm the High Priest of the Fire Temple, Oshiro Akihiro."

"Uchiha Sasuke." the youngest Uchiha greeted with a low bow of respect.

Something brightened in the old man's eyes. A light Naruto couldn't quite place. Though he figured it had something to do with Sasuke being the last Uchiha. No matter where he goes, acknowledgment always seeks him out.

"You two must make an excellent team. Being both child prodigies."

He cursed at the man's loose tongue. Sasuke didn't need anymore ammunition in the inquisition in finding questions. He had enough without anyone helping him. He glanced over at the raven, finding him staring at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"Prodigy?" the boy questioned.

Pointedly, he ignored it. Laughing lightly like it wasn't anything important and turned his attention back on the Priest. "You do know we're on a mission, right?" Doubting that his sudden change of subject went unnoticed by the other boy.

"Yes — yes." Oshiro seemed to remember. "To get documents, am I correct?"

He nodded quickly. If he hesitated to long, it would only give the man time to speak more. As it's been proven by his own doing, the Priest's mouth runs slightly more than it used to. And he knew too much of his past to be having a flapping lip right about now.

The High Priest rose from the floor and went over to the shelf to his left, bringing down a wooden box from the highest shelf. The box itself was modest in size, beautiful with elaborate designs carved into the side of the wood and what looked like a seal painted on the lid in black. A sealing seal.

With great care, the Priest sat back down on the floor, placing the box before him. He then performed a series of hand seals, causing the seal on top to burn, like acid was eating away at it, and fade away. "Do you have something to hold onto Naruto?" Oshiro asked as he opened the lid and slid his hands inside, gently pulling out a moment later something thickly wrapped in red silk and a gold cord keeping the silk in place.

"Uhhh. . ." he drawled, staring at the ornately wrapped documents and expecting something far less extravagant.

Oshiro stood again, stepping forward to Naruto and handing him the bundle. He eyed the older man strangely as he went to stand then bend down in front of Sasuke. His expression was so serious and held so much intent that it caused a bubble of panic to sprout, wondering what the hell the Priest was planning on saying to the other.

Sasuke glanced at him before Oshiro spoke, drawing his attention back to him. "He needs you as much as you need him. Shadow the darkness so he may heal. It's the only way for you both to move forward and toward your future, because each other is your destiny. It has always been this way and shall always remain this way. Tied together by fate. Please remember that." He stood then and went back to kneel on his pillow.

Silence loomed, neither him nor Sasuke spoke. But one thing rang through his head: _What the hell was that about?_

"Don't you think you should be going?" the Priest spoke, breaking them out of their stunned silence. "I would think Tsunade-sama would be expecting you."

He fidgeted nervously. "Yeah. . ." he spoke awkwardly, still perplexed about the Oshiro's words. He stood, glanced over at Sasuke to make sure he was ready to leave also, and turned to leave. He was at the door with his hand on the handle when Oshiro called after him.

"Naruto." Tensing every possible muscle, he turned back to face the Priest. "Don't linger in the darkness." he said. "Find your happiness before you destroy yourself. Good day."

He stood there for another moment before he stepped back into the hall. He couldn't stand thinking about what he meant. Nor wonder why the Priest's gaze flickered over to Sasuke when he spoke about happiness. The man couldn't know. How could he?

Before he knew it, him and Sasuke were outside of the Temple, the blazing sun beating down on them. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, glad to be out of the memories of his childhood that were pleasant. It only made him slightly resentful when they turned more dark when he had to leave.

"Dobe." came Sasuke's voice through his light calmness. It focused him back on the present where they were within each others' company without their usual banter. It was unnatural with them. He made it that way so Sasuke wouldn't want to get close in any form. Naruto would want too much, want to have a different form of relationship that would only scare the raven away. Make him hate him.

His eyes closed as he took in another breath, then he turned and forced his mask on. His grin felt cheap on his face, but he couldn't form a more unique one right now. His emotions were too raw and bare to cover so completely.

"Teme. . ." he said with false mischievousness in his voice. He wasn't in the mood for this. It was necessary though.

The corner of Sasuke's lips down-turned slightly, only a fracture of an inch, but Naruto noticed. It was like he was frowning upon his behavior. He didn't know about too much though, he couldn't. "I'll race you back to the Hokage Tower!" And he was already off before he finished his sentence.

Needing the distance, yet at the same time, hating the ravine between them.

* * *

Naruto burst into the Hokage's office window, shouting ridiculously, "YAY! Obaa-chan, I beat Sasu—"

_Finally noticed_, Sasuke thought. He was leaning up against the far wall, arms crossed, and feeling irritated. He arrived at the office six minutes ago, and finally Naruto arrives. He knew Naruto was faster than this. The blond let his mask slip a little during the Chuunin Exams where his speed increased to win the match. It was beginning to piss him off that Naruto kept passing off his abilities as mediocre.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled almost at the top of his lungs with his finger blatantly pointing at him.

His lips upturned into his smirk. It was almost a automatic reflex now. "You'll always be a dead-last, dobe."

An inhuman growl came from the blond, causing him to lift an eyebrow in curiosity. He wondered if that had something to do with Kyuubi. If maybe the fox being sealed in him affected his personality in some ways. Possibly causing him to act more like an animal in some situations.

"You two brats better simmer down." Tsunade said, her fingers rubbing her temples. An universal sign of an oncoming headache. "I prefer my office in one piece."

Naruto glared playfully, then grinned. "Here." He threw the silk bundle onto Tsunade's desk. "I'll turn my report in later." He turned, Sasuke watching in confusion as the blond headed toward the window to leave. Why was he in such a rush?

"Naruto, wait."

Naruto stop right before he jumped out the window. He turned toward the darken corner. "Kakashi?" he asked as Kakashi stepped out. _Has he been there all this time?_

_**Yes.**_

He missed that. He was so involved in his many problems that he missed Kakashi being in the same room as he. That hasn't happened in a while. Not since he understood how to distinguish others' scents. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto come here." He turned to Tsunade when she spoke, wary now that she used his name and not her nickname for him.

She sat facing him, her hands holding the bundle he threw on her desk. He glanced back and forth between the two, wondering why she was trying to hand it back to him. He took the two steps it took for him to be standing right before her.

"Here." she said, lifting the bundle further towards him. "Open it."

"Huh?" He was confused. Weren't they documents for her? He eyed the bundle cautiously, then hesitantly grabbed it and placed it on the edge of the desk. With a final wary glance at the solemn expression of Tsunade, he pulled the gold cord, untying and loosing the silk fabric.

Without help, the fabric fell open, revealing. . . _Oh my god. . ._

Before him was two leather bound books. Two books that held the horror of his childhood.

He was shaking. His stomach churned in a sickening manner, while his eyes burned with the knowledge of what the pages held. "How — how did you get these?" he choked out.

A soft sigh came from behind him before Kakashi spoke in soothing tone, "I found them in your room after the incident. And when Sandaime-sama and I realized you weren't going to remember. . . what happened, we decided to save your journals just in case you ever did. Hoping that it might help you. We entrusted them to the High Priest of the Fire Temple, knowing he would hide them where only he would be able to find them."

_I won't cry, I won't cry. . . fuck._ Tears cascaded down his cheeks. The salty drops dripping down and moistening the top journal.

"Naruto." Tsunade said with an outstretched hand toward him. A comforting gesture.

He jerked back, snatching the journals from the desk and clutching them protectively against his chest, unable to withstand being touched. He already felt weak. Flinching from her touch would show more. More weakness in front of Sasuke. "D-Did a-anyone read them?" he asked between contained sobs.

"I can assure you that no one has read them." Kakashi answered.

With that he turned and jumped out the window, unable to take anymore, unable to reveal anymore of his past to the raven than he's already has. If only he could run from the past as easily as he could run from Sasuke.


	5. Whispers In The Night

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters.**

To Heaven or Hell

Chapter Four

**Whispers in the Night**

Musty air filled the forgotten tunnels beneath the ground. Grime and mildew covered the walls and water seeped through cracks in the roof, dripping into the ankle deep stagnate water below. Darkness loomed all around, no natural light reached this dank place.

Kenta grimaced as he turned a corner, the splashes of his footsteps echoing through the tunnels. He disliked this new hiding place of his master's. It was too unclean for his liking. He turned on another corner, following the long hallway. In the short distance, he spotted the archway highlighted by the light filtering through the opening.

He quickened his steps, reaching the archway in moments. He took a deep breath before he walked through and entered into a large, dome-like room. In the middle of the room stood a rectangular table with two men sitting at it. One wore glasses with silvery-white hair and the other had snake-like features with long, black hair. Both were in deep conversation with each other. And not willing to risk his life by interrupting, he waited silently at the end of the table.

"What do you have to tell me, Kenta?" the one with the snake-like features asked.

He swallowed nervously to moisten his dry throat. "Naruto-kun isn't dealing with his memories well. His body is already reacting."

The man with the glasses turned and focused his creepy, calculating eyes on him. "Has he told anyone?"

"No, but I think the Uchiha suspects something. He's quite perspective when it comes to the boy. His feelings not as hidden as he believes they are and vice versa."

"Good." The snake man said. "You may leave, but inform me immediately if anything important happens."

He was more than happy to leave, and he bowed respectively. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kenta then turned and as quick as he could without looking rushed, he left through the archway.

Orochimaru smiled, wide and unrestrained. "It's only a matter of time before Naruto-kun snaps." Everything was coming together perfectly. So perfectly. "Their bond with each other only grows stronger with each day. It won't matter who I get to come to me, the other is sure to follow." He turned to his faithful servant, excitement pumping through his veins. "Then Kabuto. . . then I'll have them both in my grasps. Both Yin and Yang."

* * *

Sasuke stood in a standard tux and leaned up against a wall, his arms crossed and watching the bustling party with barely hidden contempt. There was nothing more that he hated than crowds. There were just too many females who love to past him with their high pitched giggles and staring. Unfortunately, he couldn't just leave. He was currently on a mission with the rest of his team. They were sent to observe and keep harm from a daughter of a royal family named Chiba Tomoko, a twelve year old girl. Imagine the fun.

They each stood at separate parts of the room, blending in with the other quests while keeping visual contact with their target. She was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, appearing like she wanted to be anywhere but there. They held mutual feelings. She wore a simple maroon silk dress with clunky black shoes. Her black hair was down and she wore little makeup. Another sign she didn't want to there like the other leeches, there was little to no effort.

It was suppose to be a simple operation, just watch and not interfere. But dealing with Kakashi all this time, he should have know it wouldn't stay that way. He loves to torture his students way too much. Which brings us to the situation at hand. Instead of not interfering, Kakashi wants one of them to get as close as possible to her.

Meaning initiate a conversation.

"_So who wants to volunteer?"_ Kakashi asked a little too cheerful through the headset they all were wearing on their right ears. His sensei stood by the front entrance with a wine glass in hand and wearing the standard black and white tuxedo. He appeared relaxed and uncaring per usual, Sasuke was just surprised his Icha Icha Paradise book was nowhere in sight. He guessed some sacrifices were necessary. Besides, his mask was getting enough stares as it was. The book was a good absence. _"No volunteers?"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the man's enjoyment. There was no chance he was going to volunteer himself. He had enough on his mind than to worry about how he was going to approach some girl. Like some blond who's been avoiding him since that day in the Hokage's office. Thinking of which, he glanced to his left and saw Naruto standing next to the appetizers in a standard suit with — he couldn't believe it when he saw it either — an orange tie.

"_Like any of us are going to willingly volunteer."_ stated Sakura, who stood chatting with a couple of people to his right. Her dress was a floral green, long and flowing in layers behind her while her shoes were white and elegant. Her short hair was tied up with pins and some curls hanging out loosely.

"_You just did, Sakura."_

"_WHAT!"_ Sakura yelled loud enough where he could even hear her. It definitely startled the people she was speaking to.

"_It won't be that bad, Sakura-chan."_ encouraged Naruto through restrained snickering. _"All you have to do is talk to her."_

"Yes, you talk my ear off." he said coolly. "This should be simple for you." This had Naruto losing the battle which sounded like he was fighting fiercely at and laughing out through the headset.

"_I hate you guys!"_ Sakura growled, which only had Naruto laughing harder. So hard it was beginning to attract attention.

"_Enough Naruto."_ Kakashi said with a hint of amusement.

"_Yeah. Shut up, Naruto!"_ Sakura bites out, and Naruto tried to restrain himself. It was useless, he could even see how red he was becoming by attempting. It would have been amusing if he wasn't already irritated with the blond. Sakura stalks over to Tomoko, regaining her composure before she approached her. _"Hey, what do you think of the party?"_ He heard Sakura ask a little too cheerful with a little too much smile. _Too fake_, he thought with a shake of his head.

Tomoko turned to Sakura for only a moment before she walked away without saying a word. He lifted an eyebrow at the behavior, watching her as she sat down at an empty table. Sakura on the other hand stood in place. _"She just blew me off."_ she said in wonderment, almost unheard by Naruto's renewed burst of laughter. _"How rude was that!"_ she yelled indignantly while stomping back to her corner of the room.

"_Naruto, I would stop laughing, because you're next."_ said Kakashi.

Naruto sobered up immediately then. _"What! No!"_

A smirk formed on Sasuke's features. "What's wrong, dobe? You like to talk to all types of new people?" There was a slight bitterness to his voice, because Naruto rarely talked to him in a normal manner. They fought and argued, but never really let each other in. A little maybe. Yet, never enough for it to matter.

"_No, I don't!"_ yelled Naruto. _"I mean. . ."_

Something else he could wonder about, yet find no answers for. With the way Naruto has been avoiding any sort of conversation with him, he seriously doubted that he would get any answers from him. Yet, that was the one and only place he wanted them from. They wouldn't mean anything if they came from somewhere else.

"_Like Naruto could hold a civilized conversation."_ he heard Sakura say.

"_Just be yourself."_ came Kakashi's voice. _"For once, let your mask fall."_

Silence was what followed. It irritated him to the point where he said, "Are you afraid we'll see the real you, dobe?"

"_Hmph."_ Naruto huffed. _"Just as afraid as you, teme."_

That struck a nerve, and he glared at the side of the blond's head. He cursed at how easily Naruto could get under his skin. Cursed how easily he could affect him. He was the only one who could do that, and it pissed him off at times like these.

"_What do I get out of this?"_ Naruto inquired.

"_Now, Naruto, this is a mission."_ Kakashi said, _"There's – "_

"_Ka. Ka. Shi."_ Naruto cut him off in a tone that demanded action.

"_Alright, fine."_ Kakashi relented, _"Two hours alone with your bank card."_

"_Since when has Naruto had a bank card?"_ burst Sakura.

Both seemed to choose to ignore her, since Naruto asked, _"Any specific amount."_

"_No."_ Kakashi said curtly.

There was a short pause, before Naruto said, _"Deal."_ That's when he saw Naruto move through the crowd, heading in the direction of Tomoko.

_A bank card. . ._ he always wondered how Naruto survived. How he paid his bills, how he bought his food. . . Sasuke assumed the government paid for it. Apparently he was wrong. He was getting a lot of things wrong lately. The boy was just one big mystery. A mystery in which he wished to know. He just wanted to know Naruto. Why wouldn't he let him get too close?

* * *

Naruto sent a final uncertain glance to Kakashi before he approach the table that sat Tomoko. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked politely while pointing at the empty seat in front of him. Unfortunately, she shook her head, indicating that she didn't mind. He kind of hoped she would, then maybe he could have gotten out of this. It was becoming hard enough to fake a smile for his team, faking one for a stranger. . . he wasn't so sure if he could.

He pulled out the seat from across from her and sat down. Fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket, he was unsure how to start a conversation. Kakashi knew he lacked the normal kind of social skills, yet he still insisted anyhow. _Damn asshole. . ._

For a few minutes he mentally grumbled to himself before he took a shot at a conversation. "This party sucks." he complained, purposely making it sound like he was speaking to himself.

"Were you forced to come here too?" her timid voice asked across the table to him.

He turned towards her and away from the party, mentally sagging that she took the bait. "Yeah, my Uncle made me come. Tied, gagged, and dragged." He forced a smile when Tomoko giggled at his comment and hoped it didn't look as fake as it felt. He was usually better at it than this, but his tolerance was lacking. "What about you?"

"My father made me come. I just hate these parties."

"_How is he doing that?"_ Sakura said through the headset. _"She didn't even talk to me."_

"_Natural."_ Kakashi said simply.

Naruto could have grinned at Sakura's anger, it felt good showing her up for once. He refrained from doing so though, instead he kept his face lax and said, "Yeah, I know. These parties can 'bout bore anyone into an early grave."

This set off another round of giggles from her. "You're funny. . . umm. . ."

"Oh, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself." He stood and bowed respectfully. "My name's Namikaze Seiichi." He smirked inwardly, just imagining the fit Kakashi was having at the name he picked. Serves him right. Next time he'll think twice before putting him in a situation like this.

She stood and bowed also. "My name is Chiba Tomoko." When she straightened, she added, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." he responded while moving to a seat closer to her but still keeping a good distance away. "It's nice to finally talk to someone besides those stuffy adults." His finger pointing over his shoulder at the people behind him.

"Yes, they're not that fun to talk to." She glanced over at him. "But I think there are other people here our age."

"If I'm bothering you, I can leave." Naruto said right away, standing from his chair.

She quickly grabbed his arm, and he had to suppress his instincts to grabbed her wrist first to stop her from touching him. "No, no. I didn't mean it like that." She must have realized the hold she had on him, because she released it with a blush on her cheeks. He was grateful, because he was two seconds away from wrenching his arm away from her and messing the whole interaction up. "There's just. . . I mean, why did you talk to me?"

He shrugged casually but feeling anything but relaxed, "Why not? You're actually the first person that's been nice to me. The others act like such snobs."

She nodded and they settled in a comfortable silence. He took that time to look around the crowd, unconsciously seeking out someone specific. He found him leaning against a wall straight ahead, arms crossed and staring right at him. Not glaring like he would expect from Sasuke, but just staring. A stare that could pierce if one allowed it. He averted his eyes, he couldn't allow it. He didn't want the other to see. . . to see the ugliness. . .

He sighed and looked back at Tomoko, who was fidgeting in her seat. "What's wrong?" he asked, really not caring.

"Well. . ." she began, nibbling on her bottom lip. "I was wondering if you might want to dance?"

His face almost flattened. _"Stay calm."_ came Kakashi's voice as he forced down the impulse to glance over at him in panic. He opened his mouth to flat out say no, but stopped short when Kakashi's voice came over the headset again, _"One dance is not going to kill you, Naruto."_

He could have killed the man for opening his mouth. Because that wasn't just a passing comment, that was his superior telling him to go forward with it. He swallowed down the refusal that was still tempted to come out even after Kakashi's silent warning. "Sure." he said quite reluctantly, and he knew it showed. Unfortunately, or fortunately – depends who you were, she was too excited to notice.

The two stood from their chairs, his movements a little slower than hers, and she grabbed his outstretched hand as they headed to the dance floor. . .

* * *

Sasuke glared at the hand that was hesitantly placed on Tomoko's waist, then at her hand that was placed on the blond's shoulder, and then at the two hands clasped together as the two began moving to the music in perfect rhythm. He kept the appearance of calm, but inside he was searing. He fought against the burn in his eyes, fought against the red that he knew was slowly bleeding into his onyx. It was futile though when Tomoko pressed herself closer to Naruto.

His jaw clenched as he felt Sakura walk up and stand next to him. "I never knew Naruto could dance." she said. "I guess. . . we really don't know anything about him."

He paid no mind to her, even when her contemplative gaze landed on him for a long moment before gazing back to the dancing duo without another word coming from her. Good, she talked too much. And his mood was ever darkening with each second that the song continued.

He was so focused on the two that he immediately realized there was something wrong. . .

* * *

"_Dobe. . . what's wrong?"_

Sasuke's voice breached the heavy fog in his mind. Naruto's vision blurred, and his stomach lurched when he tried to locate Sasuke. The room was spinning wildly around him, and he stumbled. Gripping Tomoko's shoulder tighter, he managed to keep himself on his feet. "Seiichi-kun, are you alright?" Tomoko's concern hardly even registered.

It was only barely that he stay on his feet, but it was enough time to find Sasuke through all the world tilting motions. To ensure Sasuke was the last person he saw before darkness consumed his vision and his body fell. . .

His head burst with pain as voices erupted in his ear and all around him. Groaning, he shifted on what he could assume was the hard floor, every muscle protesting against the movement. He didn't have to guess on what happened. There were only so many ways one ends up on the floor with a splitting headache.

"Seiichi-kun! Seiichi-kun!" yelled Tomoko with worry flooding her voice.

He was so tempted to tell her to shut the fuck up, but caught himself just as he opened his mouth. Instead, he cracked his eyes open and noticed the group of people hovering around him. That was his motivation in rolling slowly to his side and attempting to pick himself up.

Tomoko had a hold of his arm, trying to help. He wished she didn't. "Seiichi-kun, are you alright?" she asked frantic as she helped him get to his feet.

"Yeah. . . I'm fine." he said just before he staggered and almost fell to the floor again. Tomoko used herself to keep him from falling by wrapping her arms around his waist. It was awkward, Tomoko taking most of his weight as they stumbled their way back to their table. He landed unceremoniously in his seat, his breathing labored.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tomoko asked again. "Can I get you some water?"

Just to get rid of her, he answered, "Yes, please." Offering her a weak, albeit fake smile when she nodded vigorously and got up to leave to get the water. He breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone, but it was short lived when Sakura's voiced boomed through the headset.

"_Naruto, are you alright? What happened?"_

He groaned at the mere volume, and gritted out through clenched teeth. "I'm fine. The heat must have got to me." he lied easily, not wanting the questions. Never wanting the questions. . .

"_What. . . like that episode in the Temple?"_ Sasuke growled, it holding an anger he couldn't quite understand the reason behind. _"At least the excuse is more believable."_

"_Something like this happened before?"_ inquired Sakura.

There was a sigh that sounded like it belonged to Kakashi. _"Naruto, how long has this been going on?"_

There were too many questions, too many voices. It had his head throbbing and he rubbed his temples to try and sooth it. Ignoring it all, he snapped, "I said I'm FINE!"

Feeling Tomoko getting close, he straightened up and tried to act like nothing was wrong. That was harder than he imagined. She smiled at him when she reached the table and placed the glass of water in front of him. "There you go."

"Thanks." he said, giving another fake smile. He brought the glass to his lips and drank a little for show. He didn't really want the water to begin with, it was his excuse to get rid of her, but he also still didn't trust his stomach enough to keep down much of anything. He gave it a moment before he said, "I'll be right back. I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He stood, and he saw she was about to do the same, but he made sure he was steady on his feet as he made his to the bathroom.

"_Naruto, are you sure you're alright?"_ came Sakura's voice again.

He let out an animalistic growl through the headset, "What part of fine can't you seem to understand?"

* * *

Kakashi turned off his headset as he followed Naruto into the bathroom. When he entered, Naruto was bent over the sink and splashing water on his face. He made sure the door was closed before he said, "Naruto, you didn't answer my question."

Turning, Naruto looked him straight in the eye and what he saw, the deep seated pain was almost too much to witness. "And what question would that be?" his voice flat like his features.

"Dammit, Naruto." He was losing his patience. His worry for Naruto was making him lose his uncaring attitude. The day was coming faster than he thought when Naruto was just going collapse from his memories. When they will become too much for his nephew to handle. And the blond didn't even care. "How long have you've been getting sick?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

That same flat tone had Kakashi snapping, "Of course it does. You know exactly what you're doing to yourself."

"It does?" he questioned in nonchalance, "And yes, I know. But who cares?"

Kakashi closed the distance between him and Naruto, getting in the blond's face which at least received a glare. "I care. . . you're my responsibility." A hard punch to his jaw caught him off guard, sending him back a few steps. He stared back at Naruto in surprise. Not once has his nephew ever hit him out of anger. Has he messed up that badly? Has he really pushed his last blood relative into hating him? Maybe it shouldn't surprise him if he had. . .

"Responsibility. . ." Naruto spat out like it was something filthy. "RESPONSIBILITY!" Naruto finally snapped, red darkening his eyes. "Wasn't I your responsibility then! Weren't you suppose to protect me?"

"I didn't know!" he yelled out desperately.

A manic laugh came out of Naruto's mouth, such a contrast to his usual personality. "And they consider you a genius! Did you need a fucking billboard to point it out for you?" Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto didn't give him a chance to speak. "But you were too busy, too busy to see anything! It was right in front of you and. . . and you didn't save me. . ." his voice broke and his head lowered, hiding the tears that slid down his whiskered cheeks. "Why didn't you save me?"

Kakashi closed his eyes, hiding away from what he's done. All these years. . . this was the first time Naruto has ever came close to talking about it. And instead of being able to help him, he learned what he's always suspected: _He blames me_. Those accusing eyes judging him, condemning him. But unbeknownst to the younger boy, he's already condemned himself. The guilt that filled his being was so overbearing, because he never took notice. Two years. . . two years and not once did he ever see. And now look at what it's done to his nephew.

"Naruto. . ." sorrow filling his voice, "I'm sor –"

"I hate you." Naruto interrupted with, taking a couple of steps towards him. Kakashi cringed, knowing he meant every word. Naruto stood right in front of him, and he didn't back down even when he shoved him against the wall, yelling, "I fucking hate you!" He didn't try to stop him as he continued to hit him in the chest, "I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate Sasuke! I hate all of you!" With one last hit, Naruto stormed out of the bathroom, leaving him in a daze.

Collapsing against the wall, he let his guard down a little and released the anger he held for himself by slamming his hand into the wall by his side. It didn't help. There was no helping the failure he's become. What kind of Uncle was he if he let this happen to his own nephew? His brother would be so ashamed of him. . .

* * *

"_I fucking hate Sasuke!"_ It rang in Sasuke's head even as he watched Naruto stalk across the room and exit through the double doors. The glass quivered, almost to the point of breaking, with the fierce slam he closed them with.

He didn't know what to think. Since the moment Kakashi walked into the bathroom, him and Sakura have been listening through Naruto's headset. He's never really seen or heard Naruto get truly angry. Yes, it appeared the blond got angry with him a lot, but Naruto's eyes always told a different story. Those blue orbs that couldn't seem to lie. And there was never any animosity, never ill-will. The banter was their way of acknowledging each other. But. . . _"I fucking hate Sasuke!"_ . . .maybe he was wrong.

The idea had his stomach rolling, and he clenched his jaw to fight the heave that wanted to escape. He wouldn't allow those words to get to him, even though he knew they already had in the most painful way. That's why he could feel himself already settling back into his defensive mechanism by converting his hurt emotions into anger.

It's the reason why his mouth opened up and sneered, "I hate you too, Uzumaki."

* * *

Naruto was struggling with the fury that lingered just beneath his skin. He was muttering incoherent things about Kakashi while at the same time trying to calm himself down. He wasn't stupid, his negative emotions were what was fueling his sickness. But what the hell was he suppose to do? He couldn't forget. . . he couldn't just ignore it all like everyone wanted him to. He wasn't capable of it.

He paced back and forth in front of a large tree, to keep himself moving as he repeated over and over in his mind, _Calm down, calm down, calm down. . ._ until Sasuke's voice came over the headset with words that froze him to the spot.

"_I hate you too, Uzumaki."_

The gasp from Sakura was ignored as he solely focused on exactly what Sasuke said. Those three little words destroying every barrier he's ever put up. The shock had him asking in a voice that – even to him – sounded so small and broken, "What?" Not wanting to believe it. . . never wanting to believe it.

"_You heard what I said."_

He did. . . Tears slid down his cheeks at the vindictiveness he's never once heard directed at him from Sasuke. It hurt. And not just emotionally, a sharp physical pain shot through his chest and resonated out into the rest of his body. He ripped the headset from his ear and pressed it into the dirt when he collapsed to his knees, not wanting the others to hear the groan of agony that left his lips. It soon turned into sobs when the shock fully receded and he was assaulted by every repressed emotion he's ever had for Sasuke.

Not once has he ever held any hope that Sasuke felt the same way about him as he did for the Uchiha. Kyuubi had, but he didn't have that faith. He didn't have faith at all. Yet, he wished he could have stayed ignorant. Why couldn't he have stayed ignorant? Why did he have to tell him now?

_**Kit. . .**_ He didn't want to hear what Kyuubi had to say. Not any of his optimism or explanations. He's had enough. But before he could tell Kyuubi off, the Fox continued, _**You obviously haven't put two and two together yet. Your headset's on, Kit, which means it's been on the entire time you were in the bathroom with Kakashi.**_

Understanding donned on him like a thick brick. _Oh god. . . he heard what I said._ It was his fault – his stupidity and his big mouth that had caused Sasuke to think he hated him. He closed his eyes in self-loathing, slumping up against the trunk of the tree. He whacked his head a couple of times against the trunk, muttering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck. . . what have I've done."

When he opened his eyes again, his vision was blurry and the world was tilting on its axis. He rubbed his eyes, and it helped a little. Raising his hand, he opened it to stare down at the headset that laid in the palm of his hand. It was the cause for his problems to only get worse. He was tempted to crushed the thing, but the piece of machinery wasn't the problem. He was. . . He was too messed up and too lost to do anything right. More tears leaked out and his lip quivered, _What am I suppose to do?_

_**Why don't you start by finishing your mission, then. . . then we can deal with everything else later. **_

He was nodding his head even before Kyuubi was done talking. Though the movement wasn't doing great with his headache, at least he had something to focus on. "Right, mission. Need to finish mission." He put the headset back on before he slowly stood, only to fall back down.

"_Naruto."_ came Kakashi's worried voice.

"I'm fine." he snapped, forcing himself to his feet and this time not losing his balance. It was then he realized that Kakashi was standing at the patio doors, watching him. He ignored the man as he made his way up the steps and back into the building, his vision swimming. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. . ."

It took more than he thought to get back to the table that Tomoko still sat at, and when he did make it to his seat, he practically fell into it. He tried to recover, but the trembling in his limbs made it difficult.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tomoko asked, probably taking in his terrible condition.

He stared at her a long moment, suddenly getting an idea on how to fix things with Sasuke. He might be crazy at this moment in time, but he couldn't lose him. Even though he would only have Sasuke as a friend for the rest of his life, he needed and depended on that to get him through the days. "No. . . No, I'm not. When I went to the bathroom, I ran into my Uncle. . . and we got into an argument."

"Would it be too imposing if I asked what it was about?" She must have answered her own question because she went on by saying, "I – I mean, you seem pretty upset."

His mouth opened and closed before he said, "I said some things. . . terrible things. I said I hated these two particular people." He took a breath, then said in a tone that was close to a whisper, "I said I hated my best friend."

It was a hesitant question when she asked, "Do you hate your best friend?"

He wanted to say 'no', because really he didn't hate him, but. . . "I guess a part of me does." Images popped into his head. . . memories of a time when he thought escaping the whole world was his best option. He could never escape from Sasuke though. "When we were younger, he saved me."

"Saved you?" she questioned.

"I was at my worst. . . and I thought of him. At the time I wasn't sure why it was him, but just the image of him made me want to live. That's the part that hates him. . . because I didn't want to be saved." He paused, focusing back on reality and smiling a little. "But then again, I'm also grateful. I own Sasuke more than he'll ever know. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. So. . . I don't really hate him. . . I. . ."

"You love him."

It wasn't even a question, it was like she just knew. "Wha – What would make you say that?" Concerned about the raven listening in on the other end.

Tomoko gave him a gentle smile, "You're eyes." He could have gauged them out right then if he wasn't having a hard time keeping his hands from shaking. "They changed suddenly when you spoke of him. Changed into something more loving."

He barely got what she said, barely able to hear through the sudden pounding in his head. He turned to the crowd, trying to locate Kakashi through the mass of blurs and the sickening spin that his vision was creating. He had to leave. He had to get out before he ruined the mission by collapsing.

"_Naruto. . ."_ vaguely came Kakashi's voice through the headset. _"You just have to last a little longer."_

"I – I can't." he whispered.

Just then to his relief, Tomoko's father appeared behind Tomoko and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Time to go sweetheart."

Tomoko looked up, smiling brightly to her father. "Otou-san, this is Namikaze Seiichi. Seiichi-kun this is my Otou-san, Chiba Nagi."

It took all he had to stand up, his hand having a vice grip on the edge of the table to keep himself in that position, and nodded curtly. The father did the same and voiced something he couldn't comprehend. He felt himself sway as his vision darkened around the edges, the fight against his failing body coming to an end.

The last thing he heard before his world was descended into darkness was Sasuke yelling his name. . .


	6. To Risk It All

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters.**

To Heaven or Hell

Chapter Five

**To Risk It All**

It was like the battle during the Wave mission, where his body moved on pure instinct. . .

Sasuke was by Naruto the second he hit the ground, uncaring about their mission or the people surrounding them. All he saw was him falling, and that image consumed rational thought and had him moving. He knew the moment he touched his skin that he had a high fever. "He's burning up." he said, sensing Kakashi right next to him.

"Is he alright?" frantically asked Sakura, who fell to her knees to his left. "Oh God, is he alright?"

Neither responded to her, instead Kakashi said, "We have to get him to Tsunade-sama _now_. Can you handle him, Sasuke?" He was surprised that Kakashi wasn't the one who would carry him, but he didn't argue. He preferred it this way. Picking the blond up bridal style, he and Sakura followed Kakashi as he literally shoved people out of the way to get them to the balcony doors.

Once outside, Sakura had two minutes to get into something more appropriate to travel in. She changed in one, and after situating Naruto on his back, they were off. They were only six hours from Konoha by foot, but with the speed they were going that time would be cut in half. And yet, it was still too long for Sasuke. Too long to feel the uneven breathing against his neck. Too long for the touch of his fevered skin. Too long to wonder if Naruto was going to be alright. . .

No one spoke as they traveled. Even when two hours had passed and Naruto had yet to regain consciousness, silence was still settled between them. It didn't bother Sasuke. There was only one focus in his mind, only one. . . and that was getting Naruto back to Konoha. That mere thought had him fighting through the burn in his legs and push himself to go even faster.

He heard the zing of the flying projectile before the shuriken embedded itself in the tree a few feet in front of him. He stopped immediately, his momentum almost causing him to stumble, and activated his Sharingan. He scanned the surrounding forest as Sakura landed on the same tree branch as him and Kakashi stopped on a branch two branches behind them.

"Itachi." he sneered when he spotted his brother and Kisame several yards away.

"My my, otoutou, what have you've done to your other half? Did you play a little too rough?" Itachi's greeted with a smirk. "Let's hope you didn't break him, he is what we came for." That had Sasuke pausing while his body tensed even further. To the point where he could feel himself shaking from the knowledge that Itachi wanted to take yet another person that meant anything to him. His eyes narrowed, _Never again. . ._

He bent down, "Sakura, take Naruto." and gently sat Naruto down on the tree branch. He felt Sakura move behind Naruto, and he let the blond go so she could guide him to a laying position with his head on her lap. He took a quick glance at Naruto before turning fully to Itachi and growling, "This is going to end now!"

"No." Kakashi said in a tone that held no arguments. Sasuke's head snapped in his direction, ready to argue but Kakashi interrupted, "Sorry Sasuke, but this fight must be done quickly. We have more pressing matters to deal with."

The older man's words pierced through his anger, calming him down enough for him to realize the likelihood of winning against his brother. The likelihood was low . . . His gaze lowered until he was staring down at the blond's peaceful features . . . and Naruto needed medical attention now. He had no idea when it happened, when Naruto's welfare came above the revenge he desperately craved.

"I'm gonna need you to distract Kisame for a little while Sasuke." He heard Kakashi say, but when he gave no visible reply, Kakashi snapped, "Sasuke." He gave a curt nod as his reply while still staring at Naruto, then turned and faced his opponent, ready for battle. "Sakura, you are to protect Naruto at all cost, understand?"

"Understood, Kakashi-sensei." she said while pulling a kunai out.

Then Kakashi sped toward Itachi and initiated battle by throwing four kunai at him. Kisame jumped away from the two and Sasuke watched him closely as he formed hand seals and shouted, "Suiton-Baku Suishousha!" The blue man opened his mouth wide and water gushed out at an alarming rate.

Sasuke used the minor distraction to hopefully gain a small advantage. Using his speed, he closed the distance between him and Kisame with lightning sparking through his arm. He was about to make contact when a solid stream of water came barreling toward him. He cursed, and flipped away, his electricity sizzling out before there was a chance for it to make contact with any of the water. He couldn't take that chance, not without knowing for sure that Naruto or Sakura weren't touching the water.

He jumped from branch to branch, ensuring he was putting enough space between him and Naruto and Sakura. He couldn't have them getting caught in the crossfire. He stopped on a branch, and finally looked down to see where the water level was at. He breathed a sigh of relief when it appeared to have stopped two feet below the branch that Naruto and Sakura were stationed on.

Several large ripples vibrated a crossed the water, and it was the only warning he received before he heard Kakashi yell out, "Suiton-Suiryuudan no jutsu!" An enormous dragon formed from the water and he had to jump to avoid getting pummeled by it. The sound of the rushing water caused him to not hear Itachi's counter attack, but a spinning water drill soared upward. The impact of both jutsus caused waves below.

As he maneuvered through the branches and focused on his target, Sasuke formed hand seals, inhaled, and yelled, "Katon-Housenka no jutsu!" He abruptly exhaled, and scorching, fireballs flew toward Kisame.

Kisame merely laughed. "You think that trick will work on me? I work with your brother, you stupid runt." He drenched the fireballs and dodged the kunais hidden in the flames. Sasuke's smirk only grew as he redirected the kunais with hidden chakra threads, giving Kisame little time to react. Kisame dodged, one kunai slicing through his cloak, and formed hand signs that created a tidal wave he rode toward Sasuke.

He jumped to a higher branch to avoid the towering wave, then realized his horrible mistake. Kisame wasn't targeting him. . . he was targeting Naruto. _No!_ In a desperate move, he threw wire toward Kisame. The thin metal wrapped several times around the man's neck and he tugged with all his strength. "Katon-Ryuuka no jutsu!" he yelled, setting the wire on fire. The fire traveled quickly along the metal path and engulfed Kisame in flames.

But to Sasuke's horror. . . it didn't disperse the wave.

There was no time. Even as he was using all his strength, it still wasn't fast enough. He watched helplessly as Sakura threw herself over Naruto just before the wave crashed upon them. His breath stopped in his lungs when the water ceased and there was nothing there, they were both gone. _Naruto. . ._ He pushed from the branch, desperately scanning the water's surface for any sign of them. They had to be there. Naruto had to be alright. He only made it passed three branches before he was intercepted by Kisame two branches in front of him.

"Do you think something like that would defeat me!" Kisame mocked, swinging his sword onto his shoulder.

Stopping abruptly, the panic swelled in his chest – damn near crossing the thin line to hysteria – when he took a quick glance to where Kakashi was too busy dealing with his brother to be able to get to Naruto and Sakura. His eyes went back to darting between the water's surface and Kisame, coming up with a plan to get past the blue man.

But then, movement in the water a couple yards behind Kisame caught his attention. It was only seconds later that Sakura's head broke through the water's surface, gasping for air. Her right arm held onto Naruto's limp form while her left hand lifted his head to keep it above the water. Coughing from the blond echoed through the air, clearly indicating he was still alive.

A cool wind of relief blew through his very soul at the sight. Naruto was alive. That knowledge had him calming and focusing back on the battle at hand. It had to end. . .

* * *

The stifling darkness began to thin and slowly fade, causing Naruto to realize how wet and cold he was. Freezing. . . to the point where he couldn't feel much of his body. It took another second for the sounds of water and the soft panting and grunting right next to his ear to register. He felt himself being shifted, then being lifted against a hard surface that scraped along his back.

"For being thirteen, you sure are dead weight." he heard from a voice that sounded a lot like Sakura's.

He was dragged further along the hard surface and laid flat upon it. He immediately started to cough, his chest racking with them, and he instinctively rolled to his side to get the water out of his lungs. Rolling back on his back, he attempted to open his eyes. He got them to open a slit before he closed them again, feeling like there were lead weights on his eyelids.

"Naruto?" came the concerned voice that he was now sure belonged to Sakura.

He forced his eyelids to reopen. At first his vision was blurry, but it didn't take long to clear to see the worried, sea green eyes hovering above him. "Sakura-chan?" his voice coming out gruff and strained.

There was a release of breath from her before she spoke, "Naruto. . . How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

His brows furrowed, but not because he didn't understand her questions, but because there was something wrong. He could feel it in the wind; the smell of danger hung thickly in the air. He struggled and pushed himself into a sitting position, his body protesting every movement along with his head pounding further.

"Naruto, don't. You need to lay back down, you're sick." She tried to push his body back down, but he was having none of it as he attempted to take in the surroundings with his hazy mind.

He first noticed the battle going on between Kakashi and Itachi. Even from a distance, he could see the blood that soaked through the side of Kakashi's vest. "What's going on?" he asked, cold fear running through him. Lightning from the corner of his eye had him turning to see Sasuke having Chidori activated a couple yards away on the other side of Kisame. A man just as dangerous as Itachi. _Sasuke. . ._

"They attacked us when you were unconscious." Sakura finally spoke.

Naruto completely ignored her as he watched Kisame lift his sword and slice through the chakra, diminishing the jutsu completely. A second of shock crossed Sasuke's face before he attempted to activate another jutsu, only to fail. His chakra was disrupted, there was nothing he could do until it corrected itself. Without the use of his chakra, Sasuke would surely be killed. His insides cringed at the mere thought, and without hesitation, he reached into his mind and spoke to Kyuubi, _Kyuu, I'm gonna need your help on this._

_**Are you crazy!**_ Kyuubi roared in his mind, causing it to throb further. _**Your body won't be able to take that kind of stress right now!**_

_Kyuu. . . please. . ._

Kyuubi growled, _**Kit. . . Dammit! You just better not die. That Uchiha brat will never forgive you if you do.**_

The warm burn of Kyuubi's chakra filled his chakra channels and re-energized his body. But there was a consequence to using Kyuubi's chakra in the state that his body was in. He could already feel it, the whacking pain that was getting stronger by the second. He had to make it quick, otherwise he feared he wouldn't be able to move afterward. Naruto brought up his hands and made a hand sign, disappearing and reappearing on the tree branch between Sasuke and Kisame.

Concentrating, he waited for the moment when Kisame turned and stared straight into his eyes. "NARUTO, DON'T!" he heard Kakashi's yell right before he delved into Kisame's mind.

It was evident that he hasn't used this ability in awhile, because for a second, he was bombarded with the memories. He got control just in time, since he felt Sasuke right next to him, ready to grab him and surely break the connection. Before the other could, he grabbed the raven's wrist without breaking eye contact with Kisame. "Don't." When he let Sasuke go, he did a sequence of hand seals and yelled, "Suiton – Suikoudan no jutsu!"

Two columns of water ascended high into the air, twisting and bending, and then plummeting towards Kisame. One smashed into his chest while the other hit him in the back, sending him soaring through the air and landing haphazardly in the water.

Pain suddenly surged through Naruto's body, resulting in him collapsing to his knees. He gasped for much needed air, but his breath would barely come to him. The edges of his vision began to darken and he gripped something warm to his left to keep himself from falling. Hands took hold of his shoulders, "Dobe?" came Sasuke's voice. He turned toward the sound, facing Sasuke, and realizing that what he grabbed before was actually the raven's thigh. Even in his state, he blushed a little and removed his hand.

He saw Sasuke glance to the side and then curse, "Shit!" In the next second Sasuke had one of his arms flung over his shoulders and jumping higher up to land on another branch. It was then, before Sasuke was forced to jump again, that a tidal wave had burst to life and was now following them. That wasn't good. Even if Sasuke could use some of his chakra now, it was apparent that he was struggling by his haggard breaths.

The second Sasuke touched down on a branch he was forced to move again, barely missing from being submerged by the wave. At the rate it was going, they both were going to die. _No. . ._ Naruto gritted his teeth and forced his body to corporate. He lifted his hand to form the hand seal for Kage Bunshin and pray it would work, but. . .

. . . it was already too late.

A spinning tornado of water blocked their path and in an instant came barreling toward them. It was too fast, there was no time to get out of way. Swiftly, Sasuke swirled around and shielded him with his body, taking the full blow in the middle of his back. Sasuke's yell of pain filled and echoed in his ears even as they were thrown off the branch they were on and were plunging down at a dangerous speed. They were going to die. . . If the fall didn't kill them, the wave descending upon them would.

_Sasuke. . ._ He closed his eyes and burrowed his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck, inhaling his sweet scent. In response, Sasuke's arms tightened around him as a mountain of water came crashing like a building on them.

_Why?_

_It was just like that time. . . _

_Needles protruded out all over Sasuke's body, blood saturating his clothes and dripping to the stone bridge below. He stood in front of him, but just barely, with Haku sprawled on the ground merely a yard away. It was clear what Sasuke did. It was clear that he risked his life to protect him. Uchiha Sasuke protected him, Uzumaki Naruto. . ._

_Why? _

_Why would Sasuke keep risking it all for him?_

Weight pressing down on his chest made it difficult for him to cough up the water he swallowed. When his mind cleared some more, he found that weight was coughing also. It wasn't long before the weight was gone, and his name was being called, "Naruto?" It was a lot easily to open his eyes this time when that voice was calling him. Unguarded worry was prominent in those onyx eyes he stared up into. Worry for him? So visible he could even see the threads of doubt. "Dobe, speak to me. Are you alright?"

He blinked to break the trance and placed his hand against Sasuke's chest to get them out of the suggestive position they were in. And once that distance was made and he forced his body to sit up, he spoke in a weaker tone than he would have liked, "Yeah, I'll live." A little more surprised that they were alive to begin with. In all honesty, they should have been dead. So he had to wonder, why weren't they? He forced those thoughts away, not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth or however the saying goes. There were more pressing matters to worry about. He scanned the area, ignoring how he had to focus to keep his vision from blurring. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Sasuke responded, his Sharingan activated and looking all around.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, are you two alright?" yelled Sakura from a tree branch several yards to their left. Even with his deteriorating senses, he could tell how distressed she was for their safety.

Both Naruto and Sasuke lifted their arms with their thumbs up, indicating they were good to go. Well, Sasuke may be good to go, but Naruto was struggling to even get to his feet. Every single move sent stabs of pain through his nerves. His body was failing. It was only a matter of time before he would be no good at all. Soon, he'd only become a burden to Sasuke.

"Be careful!" Sakura continued yelling. "Kisame and Itachi are still out there! Kakashi-sensei is searching for them!"

Sasuke took hold of his elbow, helping him stand. He wobbled and he instinctively reached out and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder to steady himself. He wasn't going to last much longer. The hold on his elbow suddenly tightened to bruising, then he was wrench to the side just in time to avoid being sliced in two by Kisame's sword. He didn't even sense the danger. That just proved how far his body had deteriorated. If he didn't do something – anything – Sasuke was the one who was going to pay the price.

Sasuke's arm slipped around his waist, holding tight as he jumped and got them both out of danger from the branch crackling and falling to the forest floor. Once they were on another branch, Sasuke released him and stood in front of him. His back tense and in a stance that said he was ready to take on Kisame, who stood arrogantly several yards away with his sword hefted on his shoulder. Not again. . .

He couldn't have Sasuke risking it all for him again. For once, he was the one who was going to risk _everything_ to save him.

_**Don't you even think about it, Kit.**_ Kyuubi growled.

_I want to protect him._

_**It's a S-Rank jutsu, you won't survive it!**_

_I'll take my chance._

_**I WON'T!**_

_Kyuu. . . Just let me protect him for once._

_**You damn brat, how will he feel when you're dead?**_

Instead of responding to the fox, he stepped close to Sasuke's back and leaned in next to his ear, whispering, "I want you to get Sakura-chan and get as far away as you can." Surprisingly feeling a shiver run through the raven.

_**Kit. . .**_

At that moment several kunai came flying out of the right foliage a split second before Kakashi emerge and charged Kisame. It was enough of a distraction for Kisame where Sasuke could turn around and demand, "What are you talking about?" But no answer was needed since right then, it hit him with its full force. That same ominous chakra as before where Naruto stepped in between him and Kisame. It was spine chilling. "Naruto?"

Naruto clutched the collar of his shirt and pulled him flushed against his body; his breath hot and sweet next to his neck. The blond was so close, he could probably hear the acceleration of his pulse. Lips ghosted up his neck, across his cheek, and stopped just above his lips when their eyes met. His startled blood red Sharingan stared into demonic red. He's only seen those eyes once, and that was in the Forest of Death when they were battling Orochimaru. But unlike then, he believed he knew the reason behind the change. . . The nine tailed beast, Kyuubi.

The distance between them lessened, until there was only an inch between their lips. "Go." Naruto said, shoving him roughly off the branch.

"Dobe!" he yelled as he twisted his body to land gracefully on the branch twenty feet below. He glared up, ready to jump back up there and punch the idiot – sick or not – but he froze at what he saw. "Holy shit. . ."

Wind whipped and rotated around the blond like a tornado. With each second, the rotation grew in intensity, tearing off branches and uplifting the water into its raging circulation. It was magnificent and terrifying. What was Naruto thinking? Being in the condition that he was, the stress on his body couldn't be good for him. He had to make him stop.

Kakashi suddenly appeared by him and grabbed his arm in a vice hold, then yanked him with him in the direction where Sakura stood gaping. "Let. Go." he sneered, making futile attempts to be released from the bruising grip. He wasn't too surprised that he was ignored.

"W-What is he doing, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked once they were next to her. Kakashi didn't answer her, his deposition spoke of an urgency that Sasuke didn't understand. This urgency was proven by the way Kakashi picked Sakura up by the waist, and with the death grip still on his arm, he began to sprint away from Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, what about Naruto?" Sakura yelled over the roaring wind. It apparently fell on deaf ears, because Kakashi didn't stop.

It was about fifty yards away when Kakashi finally stopped, the momentum causing Sasuke to stumble at the suddenness. "Kakashi." he growled through clenched teeth, ready to lower himself to bite Kakashi's hand to get loose. But before he could, he was wrench behind a tree with Sakura, Kakashi using his body to protectively cover them both.

* * *

Itachi stood off at some distance watching Naruto's impressive display of power. Even with his illness eating away at his body, he still was able to force them into having no choice but to retreat and being unable to complete their mission. And here some of the others thought it would be easy to catch the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki in his weakened state. If they knew what they were dealing with, then they wouldn't be so willing to assume such things. They weren't just dealing with any ordinary Jinchuuriki. . .

They were dealing with the _Yang_ half of a whole. One of the two from legend. But of course, only the Konoha Council and the two's immediate family knew of their existence. And Itachi wasn't prone to sharing his family's secrets with outsiders.

He casually stepped aside as a stray branch came hurtling toward him. It was becoming unsafe to stay. And once that jutsu was released, being in the proximity would be life threatening. Turning, he disappeared and reappeared next o Kisame. "It's time to leave." he spoke calmly.

Kisame nodded, "Yeah. . . Lets get the hell out of here. I have a bad feeling." The man dispersed his water jutsu, then turned to leave.

Itachi paused for a moment, staring in the direction where Kakashi dragged his younger brother off to. _Protect your light, otoutou._ he thought solemnly. _There's no other way you'll survive in your own darkness otherwise. You weren't born to. Even if it means killing me to do it. . ._ Because there was no possible way he could have refused Naruto as being his target. He had to make a point that Konoha and everyone in its walls meant nothing to him. Even though it meant going after the one person who was everything to his younger brother.

"Itachi." Kisame called, "We going?"

"Hmn." he grunted, catching up to Kisame as they made their retreat.

* * *

Naruto forced the energy to keep building, forced it while at the same time his body shook violently from the effort and on the verge of giving out. The only thing that kept him going was the image of Sasuke. _As long as he lives. . ._

_A mystical yellow orb appeared in his mind, shining brightly and overflowing with chakra. So warm. . . it was like the Sun. _

He began forming the hand seals to officially activate the jutsu. Once the sequence was done, he yelled out –

_His mind's hand unconsciously reached out and touched the brilliant orb, instantly filling him to the brim with scorching hot chakra._

"FUTON – MOKEMONO HARI NO JUTSU!"

In a split second, needles formed out of the wind and exploded outwards, skyrocketing in all directions. Within a half-mile radius, the forest was flattened to the foundation. And beyond that for another two miles, the trees were uprooted or having branches and chucks of bark missing.

Once the wind died down, Kakashi deemed it safe to push the tree they were once using as protection, off of them. "Maybe I should have went farther." he muttered to himself as he looked around at the vast devastation. No. . . even with Kyuubi fueling the jutsu, Naruto's body was too weak for it to be that powerful. But then there was that enormous outburst of raw chakra when the jutsu was released. It wasn't Naruto's usual chakra nor was it Kyuubi's, but there was a hint to it that still unmistakably told it was the blond's. Yet. . . where did it all suddenly come from?

Looking down at his other two students, who were both looking around the area with a mixture of shock and horror, he found that they weren't hurt that badly. Only cuts and bruises. With that in mind, he left them and headed to where he suspected Naruto's body was located. Sorrow threatened to choke him, knowing that his nephew's body wouldn't have been able to handle that sort of jutsu. Not when he was sick.

Naruto laid motionlessly in the middle of the jutsu-made clearing. As Kakashi got closer, he could see that the blond's leg was at an unnatural angle. He cringed at how small and young he seemed – at how much of a child he still was. Coming up to his side, he bent down and gently brushed strands of blond hair from his forehead. His hand trembled, his chest constricting as his anguish heightened and threatened to consume him. He had failed again. . .

He has made many mistakes in his life. A lot more mistakes than he would have liked to have. But there was one thing, since the day Naruto was born, that he wanted to be – A good Uncle. He's been everything but that. It was his job to protect his nephew, yet here he was again, lying on the ground. . . looking so broken like before. Tears sprung to his eyes, leaking out and moistening his mask. His blurry vision caused him to think he imagined the barely visible movement of the blond's chest. Wiping his uncovered eye of tears, he stared at Naruto's chest, praying for the smallest rise and fall.

And there it was again.

Kakashi quickly lowered himself until his cheek was an inch from Naruto's mouth, feeling the small exhales against his heated skin. Unadulterated shock paralyzed him for only a moment before he took action by carefully gathering Naruto in his arms. He was about to go get the rest of his team, only to realize that Sasuke was mere feet from him. He didn't even sense his approach, that's how overwhelmed he was with his sorrow.

Sasuke slowed his full-out run when he first saw Kakashi's movements filled with such grief. Then he stopped completely at the sight of tears swimming in his visible eye. They were usually filled with such indifference, but now held the grieving. . . of the living.

He lowered his stare to the peaceful features of Naruto's face. So calm that it seemed like he was sleeping. _No. . ._ His heart was cracking, _He can't be. . ._ on the verge of breaking.

"Sasuke, get Sakura." he vaguely heard Kakashi say. "We have to get Naruto to Tsunade-sama."

His head snapped towards Kakashi, eyes wide. "You mean, he's. . ."

"Yes. He's still alive."


End file.
